What About Now?
by luneara eclipse
Summary: Co-Written with WweDivaTayTay45, Taylor is the new TNA Knockout and her friend/assistant Delilah goes with her. Both girls meet the Hardyz and their lives change. JeffxOC and MattxOC
1. Chapter 1

**What About Now?**

**A/N: Hello readers! Here is a collaboration between me and my new friend WweDivaTayTay45. We don't own anything from TNA; WweDivaTayTay45 owns Taylor Decker, I own Delilah Martinez. So please review and let us know what you think of the story. Check out my profile for pics of Taylor and Delilah.**

* * *

**Taylor  
**'Ok breathe Tay Just breathe' I thought to myself while getting my bags out of mine and my assistant Lilah's mustang car.

"So Miss Decker" She giggled at 'Miss' and I giggled to but stopped her.

"Don't please don't call me '_Miss_' cause it makes me sound old and I don't wanna be old" I told her and we just laughed.

"Oh can you carry my bags because I need to text and call people and go on internet please Taytay" Lilah begged and I sighed.

"Finnneee but you owe me ok?" I told her and she just walked off while I was mumbling about her so-drug-Phone and Laptop.  
As I got into the hotel I went up to the clerk.

"Umm excuse me but may I have my room number and key to it?" I asked sweetly and the girl gave me a glare and I was just staring at the candy bowl trying to get her eyes off of me.

"Fine..What's your name?" She said to me rudely.

"Decker?" I told and she found mine and Lilah's key and gave to me and Lilah's bags were a bit too heavy for me to carry but that's what TNA Knockouts do, alot of work to tone our bodies. I was mumbling angrily about that clerk when I got on an elevator but I bumped into someone.

"OH MY GOSH! I am so so sorry I didn't mean to." I told him panicking and he just stared at me. I looked to see Matt and Jeff Hardy, I was so damn certain I was blushing and I started to speak in a panicky voice but not as much.

"It's fine don't worry about it." Jeff told me and I just moved into the elevator. Somehow I felt eyes on me but I didn't look at them. I quickly got out of the elevator once it reached my floor and ran to my room.

"YES! MY HOTEL ROOM!" I yelled and jumped on my bed laying on my cushiony bed. After a while I heard a knock and I got up and answered it only to see Lilah.

"Dude oh my god, guess who I bumped into!" I yelled to her and pulled her into my room; she just looked at me weird.

"Who?" She asked.

"Matt and Jeff Hardy!" I giggled but I stopped myself from thinking about the guys.

"What! I wanna meet them!" Lialh whinned and I just laughed.

"Later but right now we gotta get ready for the meeting and my debut." I told her as she was sitting on her bed texting.

"You text addict-OH which reminds me..." I ran to my bed but I bumped into the dresser by the beds. "Damn it!" I yelled and Lilah laughed. I got my camera out and started looking at pics of us in high school and places we have never been to.

* * *

**Delilah**  
I smiled when Taylor started looking at the pics of us from high school. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose in memory of my high school life. I was the stereotypical nerd with thick braces, constantly quoting textbooks and getting shoved into my locker. Didn't help that acne decided to kick my ass all four years either.

"So who do you think your first opponent will be?" I asked her as I put down my phone.

"I don't know...maybe Sarita or Velvt Sky?" Tay shrugged.

"Just hope it's not Madison Rayne, I would hate to get hit by that loaded glove." I winced.

"Same here. Start getting ready, you need to look professional." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes and took out a light blue polo shirt and a khaki skirt. When Tay went into the bathroom to get ready, I quickly changed out of my Harry Potter shirt and baggy blue jeans. I quickly pulled my hair back into a ponytail as Tay stepped out. I grabbed my phone, laptop case, and our room keys and followed her outside.  
I climbed into the passenger seat as she got behind the wheel and drove to the arena. I couldn't help but start texting and going on twitter to let my followers know what was happening. I couldn't help it, I was addicted. I stuck my tongue out at Taylor when she mumbled "Tech-addict".

"Be happy I'm not watching LOTR or reading FOTR out loud." I replied. She gave me a 'What-the-hell?' look and I rolled my eyes, "Lord of the Rings and Fellowship of the Ring."

"You are such a nerd!" She laughed.

"We prefer hardcore-enthusiasts." I smirked and went back to texting.

"I bet you ten bucks you can't go one hour without your phone or laptop." She smirked.

"Fine, it'll be the easiest ten bucks I ever made." I handed her my phone and laptop case when we got to the arena.I was suprised to see alot of people already here. I only hoped we weren't late.

* * *

**Taylor  
**"Ok geek do you know where to go?" I asked Delilah who was playing with her fingers without her laptop or phone. I just smiled as we walked in and I saw people from T.V. I was getting really really nervous that I would end up stumbling and stuttering over my words.

"Oooh look at these beautiful fine ladies!" Me and Lilah jumped at the voices of Kazarian and Pope as they were coming towards us.

"Excuse us?" We both asked and they laughed. Lilah took my hand and pulled me away from them.

"Dude that was just plain stupidly weird." I said to her and we started talking and found the office. She pointed at the door.

"Well Tay guess what there's a sign for you to read." Lilah said scarcastically and I playfully slapped her shoulder.

"Knock, your my assistant so you need to make me look professional." I said mockingly famous.

"No you can do it, I ain't your slave." She said and we started to argue. Then of course I waved my hand and I accidently hit the door and I started panicking while Lilah just giggled.  
Someone huge and big opened the door wearing a mask on his face and he was looking at us angrily.

"Ummm can I meet with Jeff Jarret or Eric Bischoff?" I asked nervously then A.J Styles came over to us quickly and took over, sending Abyss away to the back.

"Hi ladies, sorry about him. He isn't in the mood for anyone, he thinks there's a 'they' which there's not..But enough chat come on in." He opened the door for us and we both walked in. I saw all of Immortal and Fortune looking at us. I smiled at them and I turn over my shoulder to see Lilah and A.J talking 'Oh my god, she won't go to bed tongiht' I said myself. I saw Bischoff looking at me and I walked over to his desk.

"Ohhh so you're the famous daughter of Jason Decker who hosts shows and your mom is the actress Gla-" I cut him off.

"Please don't treat me like some famous person for money..." I told him and I sighed in boredom. Eric looked at me in understanding and I felt a chair pull up beside me. I sat down and then Delilah sat next to me.

"Ok so this must be your assistant-" Lilah cut him off.

"Delilah Martinez." She said and her glasses started to bother her and she took them off. I turned around and saw the Hardys looking at us. I kept thinking they were gonna make fun of us or that possibly everyone else will..Joy it would be like highschool all over again.  
We got done with the meeting and I had a tag team match with RVD VS Sarita and Jeff I was nervous and Lilah followed me outside.

"Oh my god, I was flipping scared and I couldn't stand the people looking at us." I freaked on her and she stated the same thing.

"Oh I saw you talking to A.J, getting cozy there Lil?" I teased her and she was still playing with her thumbs.

"We were not flirting!" She snapped, blushing and I just shook my head.

"Ok ok well let's go to the locker room." We headed back inside and were stopped by someone. We turn to see Matt and Jeff by us and we looked at them confused.

"Hi I'm sure you know who we are, but we don't know your names so we were wondering what are your names?" Matt asked us and I saw Delilah blushing.

"Well you know my parents BUT lets not go to them. I'm Taylor-Marie but call me Taylor, and this is my assistant-slash-best friend Delilah Martinez" I pointed to Lil and she was looking at Matt with flirty eyes. I could tell Matt was looking at her with the same look too. 'Boys' I thought and then Jeff started talking to me.

"Oh, so are you ready for your match tonight?" He asked.

"Umm I'm kinda nervous but it should be good." I told him and smiled.

"Not good if you fall on your face." Lilah and Matt chuckled and I smacked them both on their shoulders.

"Not funny...but hey we gotta go I'll see you out there Jeff." I said to him, grabbing Lilah and we ran to the locker room.

* * *

**Matt  
**"Dude, that assistant girl was cute." I told Jeff and he looked at me weird.

"Are you serious? She's, well, too geeky and not good looking." Jeff said. I glared at him and smacked him on his arm.

"Well that's your opinion, this is mine." I told him. We walked off to our lockeroom and watched the matches until it was time for Jeff's match.

* * *

**Jeff**  
I looked at Matt still confused at how he could've thought the geeky assistant was cute. She reminded me of the kind of people that the jocks would force to help them with their homework. But he is my brother so I have to accept who he likes.

"Matt don't you agree that the new Knockout Taylor is pretty cute?" I asked.

"Yeah, I bet she mops the floor with Sarita." He smirked, "Which means you're gonna lose."

"Shut up." I slapped his shoulder, "Why don't you go make out with the assistant?"

"Go to hell." He chuckled trying to hide his blush from me.

* * *

**Delilah  
**I started biting my nails. It was a bad habit I developed in high school when I waited for my test results. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Tay please give me my phone! Here's your money but I need my phone!" I pulled out a ten from my skirt pocket and Taylor laughed.

"It's barely been twenty-seven minutes. God you are weak, here." She handed me my phone.

"Well it's not just texting; there's twitter, checking TMZ and other gossip sites, checking on your fanbase. I do alot to help you with publicity, I even made you a fan-site!" I explained as I checked to make sure there were negative things about Taylor online.

"Really? I thought you just went to those Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings fansites and forums?" She asked.

"I do that too but on my own time. You're paying me to make sure your life runs smoothly." I answered.

"Wait, I'm paying you? I thought you were helping me for free." Tay laughed. I ended up laughing as well and the other Knockout Taylor was sharing the locker room with, Mickie James, looked at us like we were crazy.

I quickly checked over Taylor's schedule for tomorrow and changed a few things as she continued to get ready. I was staying backstage while she had her match, so I had to make sure her fan-site was up and running for all of her new fans.

"Sucks you won't be out there." Tay sighed.

"TayTay, you know I hate violence. The meanest thing I've ever done was when I sent that computer-virus I made to Jonathan Dale after he stood you up at the Junior Dance." I said.

"You spend too much time on computers. Once I'm famous and guys are worshipping the ground I'm walking on, I am gonna set you up with a guy. You need a life!" She laughed.

"Hey, I learned computer programming from my dad, so I need to keep practicing. Plus you know I get nervous and start rambling on and on."

"Well then how were you able to talk to AJ?" she asked me with a smirk.

"I don't know, I guess I was just a bit starstruck." I shrugged.

"Well I saw the looks you were giving Matt." she smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I blushed.

* * *

**Taylor**  
I was waiting by the entrance along with RVD. I was going out with him to the ring.

"So Taylor right?" RVD asked me. I just smiled and sat on a crate.

"Yes I am, the one and only." I told him. We started talking about the fighting styles we liked to do and we kinda had the same type. We both were gonna do a frog splash. As Jeff and Sarita walked by us, they stopped well at least Sarita did.

"Yo voy a vencer esta noche, Y me hace mejor que nadie en el lockeroom" (**A/N: Means-I'm going to beat you tonight, and make me better then anyone in the lockeroom**). Sarita told me something in spanish and I had no idea what it was so I decided to ignore that.

"Hey rookie, don't listen to that girl. She's just too-" Jeff started to say then RVD came into play.

"She has to much in her dumb mind full of Spanish and afraid of talking in English." He said. Jeff looked at him with a small glare and I started laughing. Jeff went out to the ring and waited for us to come out.

Me and RVD went down to the ring. I was wearing my hair down, shorts, a tube top, and some ankle boots. I got alot of cat-calls and wolf whistles but I ignored them. However I did blush. By the end of the match I was getting tired and so was Rob.

"C'mon Jeff! You can win beat that lame guy up!" I heard Sarita yelling at Jeff and making fun of Rob which got me annoyed. I realized Rob tagged me in and wanted me to do a hurricanrana of the top rope. As I got up I flipped and ended up hitting Jeff with it while Sarita distracted the ref. It was my time to talk to him very quickly.

"Hey Are you alright? I didn't mean to go that far." I told him and he seemed to be rolling out of the ring. He looked pissed and I got startled by Sarita grabbing my hair and yanking it. I screamed but I manage to do a Goodnight Kiss Kick and everyone was shock. I blushed then I did a Tay-Out which was a snap DDT. I pinned her.

"1..2..3..Ring the bell!" I heard the ref and I got up but RVD picked me up. We started celebrating and Jeff looked pissed at me for doing a hurricane on him which I didn't mean to; but hey, it's business. I walked up the ramp along with RVD and it seemed that all the fans loved me which was good. I saw my friend looking at me with concern and she hugged me.

"Oh my gosh are you ok? I mean that seemed really really painful and oh my god I was yelling at the screen." Lilah said and I just nodded my head.

"You probly just screamed through out your twittter and facebook." I said and she looked down guilty. I just laughed and put my arm around her neck and we walked down the hall way.

"Hey Delilah! Wait up!" I turn and saw the oldest Hardy brother coming up to us. I saw Delilah blushing and I just giggled.

"Hey Matt! How are you?" Delilah managed to say and I just looked at them to see what would happen.

"Pretty good, and Tay that was amazing what you did out there, I didn't know you could go hardcore with Knockouts." Matt told me and I just smiled.

"Yep, pratice makes things perfect. Well I gotta go I'll see you at the geek comic store when you get done Lil, see ya." Lilah blushed and I was about to walk off but I bumped into a wall.

"Hahaha wow Tay I think you need glasses!" I heard Delilah laugh along with Matt. I flipped them off and I kept thinking 'Jeff hates me now..My chance is gone' I thought to myself and sighed.

* * *

**Matt  
**  
"So there's a comic store that you go to?" I asked Deliah and she was on her phone texting. I thought she must've been a twitter-aholic just like me and a geek like me.

"Umm well Yeah..I mean since I'm working here I need books to entertain me. Of course I have my laptop and phone and oh crap I'm gonna stop talking. I tend to ramble too much." She told me and blushed which made butterflies in my stomach. But I remebered what I learned, that I can't trust girls just like that ever since the incident with Amy aka Lita.

"And you know what, I wanna go with you. Check out some books, I gotta see if they had Lord of the Rings, or some of those graphic novel comics like the Crow." I told her and I kinda felt embarrassed about telling anyone, let alone her, that.

"You like reading comic books and Lord of the Rings..damn I never met a guy, well yeah I have, but I mean handsome like you and who likes those things." She told me and I started to look at her with curiousity.

"I mean well not like that-I mean...uhhh alright I gotta go see Taylor, she might be bored soo...uhh, I'll see you later. Oh, heres my twitter, email, and cell number. See you later." she told me and ran off. I just started laughing my butt off and thought that she was really cute. I went to my locker room and I saw Jeff pouting and mad about the incident with Tay in the ring.

"Dude suck it up, she didn't mean to." I told him and he just glared at me.

"I know but I was embarrassed by a beautiful girl...I'm gonna get revenge now" He told me and I just shook my head.

* * *

**A/N: So let us know what you thought by...REVIEW! Please and you'll be our awesomest friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What About Now?**

**A/N: Welcome back! WweDivaTayTay45 and I present you with the next chapter! We would like to thank all of our readers and reviewers, you guys rock! Dedicated to coolchic79260, iloverandyortonwwefan23, and Morrisongirl25 for adding this to their Alerts/Favorites and for the review.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own TNA, we just own our OCs.**

* * *

**Delilah  
**I couldn't believe that THEE Matt Hardy was with me, shopping for comics and other books! I bit my lip as I browsed the Emily the Strange comics but I kept stealing glances at him from behind my glasses as he stood across from me looking at the graphic novels. I think he sensed it because he would look at me, causing me to turn away blushing.

"So which would you suggest, The Crow or 30 Days of Night?" He asked me with a small smile.

"30 Days of Night, it's an amazing vampire story. I mean the concept of them using Alaska's constant darkness and how secluded the town was, was pure genius. The Crow is a great story too; if you like the concept of revenge for a loved one that drives a man to kill his girlfriend's murderers that is. The movie did it justice despite how different the storylines were. Sorry I'm talking too much, I'll shut up now." I blushed.

"No, it's okay. I think it's cute how much you know." Matt smiled.

"Thanks, when I wasn't helping my dad making computer programs or studying, reading was the one thing I loved to do." I admitted. My phone chirped signaling a new text from Taylor, "Uh-oh."

"What happened?" He looked at me in concern.

"Taylor accidently got a shirt sleeve caught in the zipper of her suitcase. I need to pick up a sewing kit when she gets here."

"That sucks. Hey I haven't heard you mention anything about your mother-sorry that was rude." He blushed.

"Oh no, that's fine. She left three days after I was born so it's just been me and my dad." I smiled.

"Sorry for asking, it was stupid of me. Let's go pay for these and then go get an ice cream." Matt led me to the counter.

He insisted on paying for my books, something I wasn't use to. I blushed deeply when he grabbed my wrist and led me outside and next door to the Cold Stone next door. I quickly texted Tay where I was so she wouldn't have to look in the comic store for me.

**Matt  
**I couldn't believe this girl made me blush when I asked her something important about her mom. I couldn't help but to grab her wrist and pay for some of her books and mine either.

"Hey Matt?" Me and Delilah were sitting in Cold Stone and we started talking about our lives. For her, she was always getting bullied and Tay apparently stood up to them although she got seriously traumatized by guys hurting her. It was secret between them and then her cell rang.

"Oh my, umm is it alright if I answer this?" She asked. I simply nodded and as she was walking she looked so perfect. Then she hung it up and walked back towards me.

"Ok sorry, once again that was Tay. I guess she's gonna get the sewing kit but I'm gonna have to sew it up..Just great!" She said sarcastically.

"I can sew it for you," I said and gave her a wink. She blushed and I realized I was blushing as well.

"Umm, ok let's get going. I gotta get ready for tomorrow." She said. I nodded and we walked hand in hand, and she seemed to blush hard. I could tell she was new at this.

**Taylor  
**'Awwww my geek was on a date' I thought the cutest thoughts to them and just gushed about her and Matt. I laid on my bed and I started to see paper and a pen. I sighed and a poem on it. Then I heard a knock which startled me. I got up and I opened the door to see Mickie, Angelina, and Velvet at my door looking like they were going out to a club.

"Hey girls, how are you?" I asked them and let them come in. They just stared at the electronics that Delilah had and I giggled to myself.  
"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to go clubbing tongiht. Sorta like a welcome to 'TNA' party" Angelina said. I was so shy and clumsy when it came to clubbing.

"Umm...yeah why not? But I don't have anything to wear though. Plus I don't drink unless it's Hardmike." I told them and they all giggled. Vel went looking through my outfits.

"Ok your gonna have to wear something of mine, be right back." She said and went to her room which was next door to mine.

"So Tay any guys you like?" Mickie asked me with her country accent and I thought.

"Nahh, I don't like guys as much..It's just hard for me because I have never had a boyfriend before soo yeah." I told them and they laughed after the initial shock.

"Girl you need a night out!" Angelina said and I just laughed.

Velvet came in with a dress that was a black and white curvey dress. Luckily I had some black heels to wear. I went into the bathroom and changed into it. I looked in the mirror, shock at my apperence and just straightened my hair. I walked out the girls were gushing about my apprence. I have never worn a dress before and then by the time we had to leave, I left a note for Lilah about the club telling her I'd be home around 2 or 1. We all linked arms and went to the club. I saw Jeff glaring at me and I just smiled but almost tripped in the heels. I saw Jeff smiling at me and I slightly blushed.

**Jeff**  
I couldn't help but smile despite glaring when I saw Taylor nearly trip. Obviously she wasn't use to wearing those shoes. I sat with Shannon and Jesse seeing as Matt was on a date with that geeky assistant of Taylor's.

"so Matt's on a date with her assistant? Is she cute?" Jesse asked me.

"She's a bit too geeky. But he really likes her." I shrugged and sipped my beer.

I watched as Mickie, Angelina, Velvet and Taylor walked out onto the floor to dance.

**Taylor  
**"Oh my god! How am I suppose to dance with heels on!" I yelled at Mickie because the music was blaring through the speakers.

"You go with the music and let the music take you where to go; and right now we are dancing..Dirty." She winked at me and I just laughed. We danced to _DJ Got Us Falling In Love_. Then after we got done dancing, I went to our table and I saw the guys with the girls.

"So Tay, I see some guy checking you out." Velvet said. I turned my head to see a blonde tall man with a plaid shirt and he was smiling at me. I just smiled and turned my head back to them and once again Jeff seemed to be pissed now..'Great now what did I do?' I thought and I took a sip of my drink.

"Nahhh...he isn't my type." I told them and they just gave me a look of 'what the hell'.

"Umm excuse ma'am, may I have a dance with you?" I got poked and I saw the blonde guy. Everyone wanted to me to say yes and Jeff was mad; so I shrugged and said "Yes c'mon sir." I laughed and we danced. I seriously thought that we were grinding and it was fun since it was a first. I wondered how Matt and Delilah were doing.

**Matt**  
"Oh my god, this plce is so awesome looking!" Lilah yelled and ran towards the telescope. I just chuckled as she was star gazing.

"I know right? I love coming here when I'm stressed or whenever I want to be alone." I told her. She looked at me with her brown eyes and took off her glasses. The wind breezed through her long hair and made her look beautiful as ever.

"Umm Matt? Do I have something on my face? Or did I say something wrong?" She asked and I shook out of the thought.

"Oh no. I was just thinking that you are so beautiful with and without your glasses. I dont understand why guys don't like you?" I asked her. She just laid on the blanket I had brought and I laid down on it as well.

"Well I don't know, but I wish that I can be different from the way I look. I'm not stupid like what your brother or everyone says so I don't get why I have be so-" I couldn't help but to kiss her cheek.

"You're beautiful alright and don't let anyone tell you that your ugly alright?" I told and she started to blush hard and smiled.  
Her phone started to chirp signaling a text and she looked at wide eyed.

"Whats going on?" I asked her.

"Tay's at a club and dancing with a guy she doesn't know like W.T.H. She never goes those things..Damn" She said and I just chuckled at her.  
"She's fine, Jeff and everyone is with her...which reminds I'm gonna have to take you home." I told her and she got up packed all out things. We then headed to the hotel.

**Delilah**  
I couldn't help but blush as Matt walked me to mine and Taylor's hotel room. What was supposed to be a simple trip to the comic book store somehow became a date...well at least I think it was a date. I have never been on one so it was new to me. I bit my lip as he walked by my side.

"So...that was fun. We definately need to do that again." He smiled.

"Yeah. We should, maybe not to the comic store because we were already there but maybe someplace different like the movies or something-I'm rambling aren't I?" I sheepishly asked.

"Yeah, but it's cute. So a movie? I'll call you to set it up." Matt smiled as we stopped outside the hotel room door.

"Perfect. So I'll talk to you later then." I smiled and waited nervously to see what he would do.

My eyes widened slightly as he slowly leaned forward. I wasn't sure if he was going to kiss me or if I was imagining it so I stood still. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when his lips lightly brushed mine. He pulled back and smiled at me again, with a light blush adorning his face.

"I'll call you." He pulled me into a quick hug before walking away. I stood there frozen in place for several minutes before grinning goofily and entering my room.

I sat down on my bed and couldn't help but shriek in happiness over what had happened. I quickly pulled out my phoned and tweeted to my followers that I had finally been on my first date and recieved my first kiss as well. I couldn't wait until Tay got back so I could tell her.

**Taylor  
**"Hey I'm leaving!" I told the girls and I tried getting out of the door but too many people crowded it and taking pics. I got annoyed. Then as I was about make my way out my wrist was grabbed and I was spun towards him..Jeff. He looked a little drunk.

"Umm, Jeff can you please let me go? I have to go to the hotel and check on Delilah." I told him and he started wrapping his tattooed arms around my lower waist.

"No I want to dance with you please?" He begged and then a slow song came on and I nodded. We just danced. I put my head on his shoulder and he placed his face into my neck. He smelt so good and once the music ended we let go of each other.

"Well thanks for the dance." I said and started to leave.

"I don't think your leaving miss." He was completly drunk and I was scared so I ran through the crowd and made my way out.

"Thank goodness I'm out." I told myself. It started pouring rain and my dress was getting soaked. I tried getting a ride but they all passed me up so I decided to walk to the hotel.

"Hey good looking, you shouldn't be out late." I turned my head and I see 3 buff guys walking towards me and my legs couldn't move, I was shocked.

"Can you guys leave me alone!" I yelled and I manage to walk away but they agressively grabbed my arms and pulled into a wall and hit me.  
They covered my mouth and ripped my dress leaving me in scraps of cloth hanging down. I kicked one the guys in the balls. I ran but fell in the mud in the process. I was cold and alone and I regrettably admitted I was lost and didn't have my phone me. I had left it in the hotel room. I walked to the street and I finally saw the hotel. I made a dash to it and luckily people didn't catch sight of me.  
'I can't believe I almost got raped!' I though and cried but I made it to my door. I opended and I saw Delilah happy like a dog but her smile faded when saw my outfit and the blood on my legs.

**Delilah  
**My eyes widend when I saw Taylor. I ran to my friend, I was so worried when I saw the blood.

"Oh my god, TayTay, what happened? Ae you okay?" I asked as I helped her to her bed.

"Well when I tried to leave the club, Jeff had me dance with him. He was drunk and told me I wasn't leaving which scared me. I ran away from him and on my way back to the hotel, these three guys...they...th-they...they almost raped me!" She broke down sobbing.

"Oh my god Tay." I pulled her into a hug as she cried, "Did you see their faces? We can call the cops."

"No I didn't. I got away before they could do anything more than rip my dress." I handed her some tissues and she wiped her eyes.

"I shouldn't of gone with Matt, I should've been here so I could've gone with you." I ran a hand through my hair, "This might not have happened."

"Or it would have happened to both of us. Lil, it's not your fault okay?" Taylor looked at me, "I should've called a cab instead of walking."

We stayed up for several more hours. I had gone to the small liquor store across the street and got us several pints of ice cream. We watched a couple movies while we ate and a few times Tay started crying over what had almost happened to her.

Taylor fell asleep shortly after sunrise. As she slept I grew angry at the guys that had hurt my best friend. I took a quick shower and changed into my baggy pants, my Lord of the Rings Arwen Evenstar shirt, my Crow jacket and quietly slipped out of the room leaving a note to let Tay know I'd be back by noon.

I quickly used the internet on my blackberry and found and indoor gun range nearby. What no one knew, including aylor, was that the reason I hated violence was because my grandfather. He wanted a grandson but made up for it by forcing me to be a hunter like him. He made me practice shooting and loading different guns, he even tried to get me a membership to his gun club. When I was 14 I had to shoot a fawn but it ended badly.

I only ever shot a stag so when I saw the fawn I couldn't hurt it. But it's leg was in a trap and gramps told me to put it down but I froze up. He was yelling and I pulled the trigger. Two shots and it was still alive because I hit its ear and nose but didn't kill it. I was crying so much that gramps had to shoot it. I hate violence but for some reason I liked to shoot a gun on occaision.

I called a cab and went to the gun range. I walked in and immediately went over to the counter. I asked the guy for a Ruger .44 Mag rifle. I paid him before going to the targets.

**Jeff**  
I rubbed my forehead and willed my headache to go away. I hated that Matt had insisted on us, Shannon and Jesse going to the gym. He was in a good mood since his date and I wanted to slap the smile off of his face. Shannon, Jesse, and I were all hungover but Matt kept insisting we'd feel better after a workout.

"Matt, bro, we're hungover. We can't workout." Shannon whined.

"You guys will feel better soon." Matt shrugged with a goofy smile on his face.

"That girl did this to him." Jesse and Shan whispered to each other. I thought I was seeing things when I saw said girl, the geeky assistant walk past us and go outside.

"Matt your girl is leaving." I yawned.

"What?" He ran outside with us following him.

We saw her get into a taxi and he hailed one as well. He climbed in and we got in as well.

"Follow that cab please." He said to the driver.

We saw her cab pull over at an indoor gun range. We followed her inside and we were shocked to see her get a rifle and go over to the targets. We stood back and watched her shoot at a mannequin. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw her shoot the mannequin like a professional, hitting it on its chest and head.

"That's Matt's girl? Damn, he better not piss her off." Jesse whispered. After several rounds were shot she turned around.

**Delilah**  
I froze when I saw the Hardys and Ink Inc staring at me holding the rifle. I gulped and blushed as I sheepishly smiled.

"Hey there Delilah, what's with the gun?" Jeff asked. (A/N:Sorry couldn't resist quoting the song!)

"I have a grandfather that likes to hunt." I mumbled.

"I didn't think you'd like guns." Matt said, not mad like I thought he would be.

"Well I do have an NRA membership, got it when I was a teen." I shrugged. My phone rang signaling Taylor. I quickly answered it.

**Taylor**  
I hated last night. I never want to go outside again. I was in pain all night with no sleep. I called Lil to see what she was doing. She quickly answered.  
"Hey are you alright? Do you need me to go there!" She yelled, worried about me. I mumbled.

"Speak up Tay!" She said again. I sighed and started break down.

"Nothing. I want to make sure you're okay and don't worry about me. Go and twitter yourself and make my website I'm fine." I told her and she giggled.

"I'm fine Tay; Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Jesse are with me." She told me and I just laughed a little not to much.

"Ooooh you and Matt." I said like a school girl would say.

"Shut up! And I'll be home later. Oh do you want something?" She asked me and I thought.

"Umm...I don't think so honey, have fun and maybe we'll have a movie day." I told. She said yeah and we hung up.

I was in the bathroom and I looked at myself. I saw some scars on my face. Then I looked at my legs, I just shook my head at myself as I if I was disgusted with me.

**Matt**  
"What happen to Tay?" Jeff asked. I looked at Delilah, she looked down and just stood there.

"Ummm I can't say. Something just brought her down." She said and we all looked at each other confused.

"Mhmm. OH Jeff, do you remember what happened between you two?" Jesse asked. Me and Delilah looked at him all confused.

"Not really. Why?" He asked and Delilah seemed sadder at the thought she probably knew what happened.

"Oh nothing." Jesse said and I wanted to know.

"Dude what did you do?" I kept bugging him but he kept saying I don't know.

"Well..OH Delilah I had fun last night. I hope you did too." I told her. She blushed so badly and stummbled.

"Yeah..Umm same here.." She said quitely and bit her lip. It was cute.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and we'll try to update sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What About Now?**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Dedicated to coolchic79260, MorrisonGirl25, DarkHinata91, xxAirBourneFanxx, and SBMFanatic for their reviews and for adding this to their Alerts/Favorites, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own TNA or the Hardyz but we do own our OCs. Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Taylor  
**I decided to be depressed and lazy all day, hiding all my scars and pain from everyone besides Lilah. As I was laying in bed, I decided to read one of Delilah's books 'Lord Of The Rings'. I started reading it got bored by the 5th page of the book. I instead decided watched some T.V. Last thing I wanted to see were my parents. I sat up to watch carefully.  
"So I hear you have a daughter?" One of the interviewers asked them. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Yes we do; but she isn't with us anymore. She decided to be with a crowd of bad people and do drugs." My mom said and I felt anger rising. Dad put his arm around her shoulder.

"And she was such a disgrace. Constantly running away all the time, and I think that she is probably knocked up by now. I mean she told us to get out of her life and so we had no choice but to disown her." Dad added. I felt tears and anger from hearing them. I couldn't stand anymore rumors going on now. I turned off the T.V and just looked at my cell.

* * *

**Matt**  
"Well me and Jesse are going to the gym so we'll talk to you guys later." Shannon said before leaving with Jesse in the cab.

"So spit it out what happen to Tay?" Jeff asked her, pratically begging for the answer but she stayed silent.

"I'm not going to say it! If you wanna know ask her!" She yelled and Jeff stormed away.

She contiued shooting and I put my hand on her shoulder. She just looks at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry please excuse his anger; apprently Fortune and Immortal are getting through to his mind. Plus he hates Tay for doing that flip on him which she probably didn't know about." I told her. She looked at me uneasily, like she didn't know how to hug me at the right time, so I made the first move.

"Well I wanna make Tay happy but I don't know where though and shes all-" she was cut off by her cell ringing and I hear the crying and anger on the phone 'Taylor probly' I thought and she hanged up.

"Hey can you call a cab to the hotel? Tay is depressed." She asked me. I nodded and we went to her hotel room.

* * *

**Delilah  
**We got to the hotel and I ran up to mine and Taylor's room. I didn't bother waiting for the elevator so I ran up the five flights of stairs with Matt following. I was a suprisingly fast runner since I often had to run from bullies in high school. We got to our floor and I ran to our room. Matt stayed behind.

"Tay are you okay?" I asked as I entered the room.

"My stupid parents...they were on TV and saying crap." Tay sighed.

"Forget those idiots. In fact don't acknowledge them as family, we're family." I smiled.

Tay gave me a weak smile, "You're right, we are practically family."

"Hey...since the next show is in Montana, and my grandparents live out there, how about we go out there and go camping? Gran-Gran will make those cookies you like." I smirked.

"You know how to camp?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do, I didn't spend every summer studying." I rolled my eyes, "So yes or no?"

* * *

**Taylor  
**"Hell yeah! Anything for me to get out of the area and camp" I told her. She hugged me and I hugged her back. I looked over her shoulder and saw Matt smiling.

"Oh..Hi Matt I didn't know you were here." I told him and Delilah left us to go to the bathroom. I quickly got off the bed and went over to him.

"How about you come with us to Montana so you can meet the not-so geeky Delilah? Plus she likes you." I told him and he just chuckled.

"I would love to go but it's gonna be a surprise right?" Matt asked me and I gave him a _'duh' _look.

"Yes..So what happen between you and her?" I asked him and he just sighed with a smile.

"Well, we went to the comic store and got comics. Then he took me to a beach with an AWESOME telescope and watched the stars. Then we talked and yeah..." Matt and I both jumped from Delilah's voice, as she was standing there blushing and so was Matt.

"Oh my god, then at the end you got a kiss!...Right?" I said smirking at them and then Delilah hit my arm confirming what I had said. I yelped due to the pain.

"Ow, watch it. That hurts...Still." I said slowly revealing my arm. Matt looked shock, I had forgotten he was there.

"Shit..What happen to you?" Matt asked me. Delilah and I looked at each other and sighed.

"Nothing." We both said and he just nodded.

Later on the day we got on a plane and headed towards Lil's grandparents' house. I couldn't wait for the look on Lil's face when she learns about Matt coming.

* * *

**Delilah**  
We arrived in Montana that night and luckily Gramps said he or Gran-Gran would pick us up. I just hoped they wouldn't have the three hunting dogs with them. We walked over to baggage claim and waited for our luggage.

"Man, I can't wait to get those cookies. Your gandma makes the best M&M chocolate cookies!" Taylor smiled.

"You bet. But come on Tay, call them Gran-Gran and Gramps." I chuckled but stopped when I didn't see my fluorescent orange suitcase, "Crap, I gotta go ask about my suitcase."

"It's not here?" Tay asked as she grabbed her suitcase.

"Nope. Wait here in case it shows up, I'm going to ask about it." I left to the desk to find out about my bag.

* * *

**Jeff**  
I glared at Matt. He wanted to go and spend time with his girl in Montana but the jerk made me go as well. I followed him off the plane in a very bad mood.

"Why the hell did you insist on me coming? I want to go home and relax." I whinned.

"Because you are my brother, and I want you to try and get along with Lilah and also Tay." Matt said, "But if you want to go, then go home."

"Fine I will." I turned to get a ticket back to Cameron. I reached into my pocket for my wallet but pulled out a paper the read: '_Took your wallet when you were sleeping on the plane -Matt. _'

I sighed and followed my brother. We saw Taylor waiting at baggage claim.

"Hey Tay. Where's Delilah?" Matt asked.

"She went to find her suitcase." Taylor answered.

"I hate this place! Estúpido cabezas huecas constantemente perder mis maletas cada maldita vez que vengo aquí! Juro próxima vez que estoy conduciendo!" We looked and saw a very angry Delilah dragging a bright orange suitcase muttering in Spanish. (**Translation: Stupid airheads constantly losing my bags every damn time I come here! I swear next time I'm driving!**)

"She's mad." Tay said nonchalant.

* * *

**Delilah**  
Everytime I came to this airport, they lose my luggage and I have to hunt it down. We were at the Helena Regional Airport since it was close to Gramps's home of Jefferon City, a small town with under 300 people total.

I continued to swear and curse in Spanish until I made my way back to Taylor. What shut me up was when I looked up and saw Matt and Jeff standing there.

"Suprise!" Taylor and Matt exclaimed.

* * *

**Matt  
**Me and Tay said that and Delilah's face was filled with shock but then she blushed.

"Oh your here Matt?" She asked me and I just smiled.

"Yeah, I mean unless you want me and Jeff gone then we can go." I told her.

"Yeah! Please? I wanna go home!" Jeff yelled and Tay smacked his arm.

"Nooo this took me forever to get him to come. Plus I heard that Matt stole your wallet so basically your stuck here!" Taylor told him. He was fuming and just screamed in frustration and we laughed.

"Yeah..Of course you can stay here, the more the merrier. Plus we got extra tents." Deliah told me and I smiled.

* * *

**Taylor**  
'Awww they look so cute!' I thought excitingly.

"Hey Taylor, how are you?" I heard my name. I turned to see Delilah's grandma, Sylvia Martinez, and she hugged me tight. I did the same.

"Oh hey Gran, I'm doing great! How about you?" I asked her. She pulled away and she smiled.

"Pretty good, Now that you and my granddaughter are here for camping." She looked at me and Delilah. Then she looked in confusion at the two guys behind us.

"Oh Gran-Gran..This is Matt and Jeff Hardy, they came with us." Delilah said and they shook hands. We all climbed into the truck and drove for half an hour to the house and woods.

"Your grandpa is in backwoods shooting, so you can stop on by there." Grandma told us. We decided to set up the tents first and I just watched them set them up. I got up and told them I would get water from the stream.

As I wandered towards the stream I found it. I was met with the smell of fresh air and it relaxed me. I stood on the rocks and bent down to get water but I fell when I heard a voice but luckily my clothes didn't get wet.

"Haha, well I see you haven't changed Taylor. Coming back to the woods again and in this small town." I jumped and I turned my head to see Alex, one of my ex-boyfriends that was the FIRST to start beating me. I was kind of afraid of him and he was also the bully to my best friend Delilah.

"Well yeah. I haven't but how are you Alex?" I asked him and he walked towards me.

"Pretty good. I got myself a new girlfriend and I'm rich so I can buy anything." He smirked and I just shook my head.

"Being rich is nothing to all people. Only about greed and I bet your girlfriend only using for you money so frankly I don't care. Hey I gotta go, I have water to take back to the house." I told him. I jumped on the rocks steadying myself but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. He started stroking my hair and then went to touch my body. I didn't feel anything except my tears of the past. Then I felt nothing in front of me. I look to see Alex on the ground as I grabbed my wrist and I saw Jeff fuming. He grabbed my hand gently.

As he was holding my hand we went to the woods, but I tripped on a root on the ground and I fell.

"Shit!..I hate my fucking life!" I yelled. I looked to see Jeff looking at me. Then he pulled me up and carried me in bridal style.

"Umm thanks..without you I would have been abused..So umm thanks." I told him and I put my head on his shoulder.

"It's fine. I heard everything he was saying to you but don't worry, you have us." He told and I smiled.

* * *

**Delilah**  
I smiled as Matt helped me set up the tents. It was going to be that me and Taylor each had our own but with the guys here, it would be girls in one tent and guys in the other. As we finished the second one, there was a rustle in the bushes nearby. Suddenly my grandfather stepped out with his three hunting dogs Blue, Red, and Fang. Very lame names but they were easy to remember. My grandfather, Tobias Martinez, was about 6'5" and 278lbs. He had gray hair with a matching beard. He was wearing a green plaid shirt, brown vest and blue jeans and he carried two hunting rifles with him.

"Gramps!" I smiled.

"Who's there? Lilah, great to see you baby bear!" He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You too Gramps." He looked over my shoulder and glared at Matt.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Gramps this is Matt-" Gramps cut me off.

"I thought you were bringing Taylor? Are you dating my grandbaby?"

"Gramps! He is not my boyfriend." I could feel my face burning red, I glanced at Matt and saw that he was blushing lightly, "Taylor is here. She went to get water. He is just a friend."

"Good because I got a gun, NRA membership, and a lot of land. Now when Tay gets back, Gran and I want you all to come to the house for a home cooked meal. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta hunt tonight's dinner." Gramps glared once more at Matt before leaving me the extra gun and walking off following Blue, Red, and Fang.

"I am so sorry about him, Matt. I'm his only grandchild so he is very overprotective." I bit my lip.

"No problem." He smiled.

We waited for several minutes, before Jeff appeared carrying Taylor. She had some dried tears on her face.

"Oh my god, Tay. What happened?" I ran to them.

"Alex...he was here. Jeff saved me." She said as Jeff gently sat her down.

"What? That-that...ugh!" I snapped and grabbed the gun, "Where is that piece of shit?"

"Lil, why do you have a gun? And where is this attitude coming from?" Tay asked me.

"TayTay, I didn't tell you this but when I was younger Gramps taught me how to hunt. The reason I don't like violence was when I had to put down a fawn but I couldn't so Gramps had to shoot it." I sighed and took off my glasses.

"Really? No wonder you kick ass in those shooting games at the carnivals and arcades." She laughed.

"Yeah...Let's go to the house because we're having a home cooked meal tonight." I smiled when I heard the gun shot and the dogs barking signaling that Gramps got a deer.

They followed me to the small two story house only a mile away.

* * *

**Matt**  
Me and everyone walked to the house. I saw Jeff put Taylor on the couch before he went outside to smoke. I decided to talk to him about Delilah.

"Hey..how are you liking this so far?" I asked him and he chukled and he blew out the smoke.

"Well...Taylor is such a trouble child...weak, and secretive about everything in the past...But! She is such a beautiful girl and fun to be with." He said. I gave him a weird look when he was saying insulting but nice stuff about Tay. I actually wanted to slap him but it was Lil's place and I repsected her family and of course her.

"That's weird from you but..What do you think about Delilah?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Well...I like her. She's way different from any girl you dated so I would try and go out with her." He told me. I thought back to all my exs and he was right, they all have something different but this one is totally different so I'm going to give it a try.

* * *

**Taylor  
**"Ohh my other granddaughter, how I missed you!" I got a huge hug from Delilah's grandpa. I hugged him back and in his free hand I saw a dead deer being dragged by it's horn. I winced at the animal, turned my head and ran into the bathroom. I puked at the blood of it's leftover.

"Taytay! Are you ok?" Delilah freaked out and Grandpa came over.

"Yeah..I'm fine. Just not to use to animal hunting. I don't think it's right and I have a sensetive stomach for blood. Still, sorry Grandpa and Grandma!" I echoed through the bathroom.

"It's fine baby girl, I understand. Me and grandma are going to go and get dinner ready." Grandpa said. After he left I only heard my bestie still freaking out and aplogizing. I pulled myself together. I saw ALL my bruises and scars from two nights ago and today.

"Gahhh Fuck My Life!" I yelled in the bathroom. Delilah was silent, she knew how I felt about my body.

'I wonder if I should tell her about my anorexia problem back in 9th and 10th grade. 'She might not care since I got meat in me now,' I told myself. I saw my body and sighed.

* * *

**Matt**  
"Delilah, why did Tay say 'Fuck My Life'? What happened, because she seems...well-" I tried to explain it to her, but Jeff went at it.

"Depressed, bitchy, and sometimes ditzy." He said. Both me and Delilah glared at Jeff. The bathroom door opened and Tay looked pissed as she stormed up to him and smacked his arm hard causing him to flinch.

"Don't talk about me like that...Please." She said quietly and walked away with Delilah. She linked her arm around Tay's arm and they skipped to the kitchen.

I look at Jeff with anger evident on my face and he looked down. "Way to go ever has she done to make you be an ass to her when all this time she has been nice to you? But you throw it back in her face." I told him and left. I saw Lil's grandma laughing with Tay and Delilah as they were telling her about TNA and she seemed fine with it. I took my seat next to Delilah as Jeff sat next to Taylor but she didn't seem to care about what had just happened.

"So Matt, how did you and Lilah meet?" Grandpa asked me and I didn't know what to say but Taylor did.

"Well, he was in my meeting ya know, so basically we saw all of Fortune and Immortal. Nothing much about it." She said. Lilah seemed so quiet and shy about talking in front of me and I smiled at her while drinking her grandma's home-made soup.

"Oh my god this soup is awesome!" Jeff said which made me and Delilah laugh; but not Taylor. After we ate me and Jeff escorted the girls back to the camp site. Tay and Delilah raced causing me and Jeff to start laughing hard when they both tripped over a stump. They just laughed and threw mud. Delilah hated it but by then Taylor and her were covered with mud.

"Silly girl." I said to Delilah and picked her up and put her on my back despite the mud. She just laughed and I was spinning her.

* * *

**Taylor  
**I got off the ground and dusted myself with the moon radiating on my red hair. I saw Jeff gazing at me.

"May I help you asshole?" I asked, mad, and he just looked insulted.

"Umm no...BUT I do wanna say I'm sorry about tonight, it wasn't right to do that to you if I don't know your past and I didn't know." He said and I just sighed.

"Either way people's secrets will come to truth at some point, and I dont hold grudges for a while. But I forgive you now so let's go." I smiled and skipped while Jeff was slow at walking to the tent. Once we got there we saw Matt and Delilah talking. I noticed Delilah wasn't blushing or being shy towards him and I was shocked but happy.

* * *

**Delilah  
**I couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Matt. Normally I was afraid of sounding too smart or too silly, but for some reason I was okay. We ended talking about our homes.

"I live next door to my dad in an apartment complex. Not a fancy place but rent-controlled so it's good." I shrugged.

"I live on a large amount of land. I got a large house and a cute dog named Lucas." He smiled.

"Oh! You have a dog? My landlord doesn't allow pets except for fish, but I want a dog."

"Talking about getting a dog again, Lil?" Taylor sat down next to me, "You have to have a place larger than the locker rooms at TNA in order to have a dog. Your place is too small."

"Hey just because my apartment is cozy-not small-doesn't mean I can't get a dog." I laughed.

"Why don't you tell them how you plan to get the dog?" Tay smirked.

* * *

**Jeff  
**I laughed when I heard Delilah's talk of getting a dog and Taylor telling her she couldn't.

"Okay so I'm going to do what Gramps did to get Fang, I'm going to tie Blue outside when she's in heat so she mates with a wolf and bam! I get a cute little wolf-bloodhound mix." Delilah smiled.

"That or the wolf kills the dog." I shrugged.

"Hey this is a January-Febuary conversation, March your way out of it." Tay said, and we all began laughing.

"Did you seriously say that?" Matt laughed.

"You be quiet, it's funny to say." Delilah lightly hit his arm.

Matt and Lilah went to get firewood as Taylor and I stayed at the camp. I suggested it just in case that Alex guy showed up again, I didn't want him to find Tay alone.

"So how long have you and Delilah been friends?" I asked.

"Since high school. She was getting picked on by these two cheerleaders, Monica and Sarah, because they wanted Lil to do their homework for them. I stepped in and helped her by beating up the girls. She in turn helped me alot especially when it came to using computers. Let's just say I deserved an B on my midterm and I got it instead of a damn C+ thanks to her." Tay smiled.

"Really?" I asked, I didn't think the geek would hack a school's file to change grades.

"Yep, she is scary smart with computers. She even made this program that detects viruses on emails and sends them back to the sender releasing the virus." Tay leaned back against the log she was using as a chair.

"Cool. I may need her to put that into my computer. Can she-" Taylor cut me off.

"She can remove a virus in under five minutes thanks to another program she made."

"So what about you? What was it like having your parents being who they are?" I asked,

"I hated it. They didn't like what I wanted to be, so I left. I didn't need them." Tay said. We continued to talk as we waited for Matt and Lilah to get back.

* * *

**Delilah  
**I picked up several decent sized sticks as Matt carried some larger ones. I smiled when I looked up and saw one of the bat-boxes Gramps had put up around his land. Matt saw me looking up at the box.

"What's that?" He asked.

"A bat-box. A home for brown bats; Gramps put them up so the bats would be around to eat mosquitoes. I actually raised one of the bats' babies when it fell out of the box. I don't know what happened to it though..." I sighed.

"Let's head back now." Matt suggested after we heard a howl.

"Sure we got enough wood, plus let's hope Tay hasn't killed Jeff." I chuckled.

"Good thing you brought the gun otherwise I'd be an only child." He laughed.

"Hey! Nothing wrong with being an only child." I smiled.

"So why did your mom leave, if it's okay to ask?" He bit his lip.

"It's fine. Dad said she wasn't happy. She was a partygirl that married him, a goody two shoes and boy next door, because he was had always helped her when she needed a ride home from a party or someone to bail her out if she got arrested. He was her friend and she married him because everyone wanted her to. But when she left, she left him a note saying it was over and that he should leave me at an orphanage because I'm not his kid. She cheated on him and had me, but dad already loved me so he kept me." I explained.

"So do you hate your mom?" He looked at me.

"I don't know her so I can't say I do. I didn't like that she hurt and lied to my dad but she gave me life. The most i can do is want nothing to do with her." I shrugged as we walked back to camp.

We saw Tay and Jeff talking to each other nicely. I couldn't help but smile at that. We started the fire and spent the next hour talking and telling ghost stories. I luckily knew some pretty scary ones like the Seamstress.

* * *

**Taylor**  
I yawned and didn't get too scared with Delilah's stories, but I saw Jeff and Matt holding on to each other. Me and Delilah smirked.

"Are you boys getting scared already?" I asked them and they seem to be offended.

"Boys! We madam are not boys, we are manly men and we don't get scared!" Matt said. I look to see Delilah laughing her ass off and I joined in soon.

"Its not funny! Gosh I can see your scared too." Jeff back fired to me and I laughed.

"I don't think so..I have heard these alot and I only got scared just the once from it, so don't be talking." I told him and they looked embarassed.

We all decided it was time to go to bed and me and Delilah were in our tent and got into our nice pjs.

"Soo Lilah, what do you think of Matt? Don't tell me 'we are just friends' because I know you like him and he likes you." I asked her and she blushed.

"Well umm I guess I do like him..Alot...But I wouldn't know what to do-I mean I did had my first kiss with him..."She blushed and giggled.

"Awwwww! You know..I really do have bad luck with guys, we both know that..But I believe he is perfect for you and plus both of you are geeks..And he would be your first boyfriend." I had tears in my eyes of happiness for her and she just laughed and we talked.

"Oh I know you are bad luck with guys..But Jeff, well I think he's starting to like ya though." Delilah said and I look at her weird.

"No! Why should I go out with him? If I make myself look like an idiot then he'll insult me for nothing..Sure he may seem nice..But damn he is an asshole and dosen't know anything about me or the guys. Except he only knows about my parents...I can't trust anyone after the incdent with Alex..Also I do like him but he probably didn't remeber the slow dance but it's life." I told her and she hugged me. I just laid my head on her shoulder.

* * *

**Matt**  
"That was a burn Jeff." I told him. He looked mad and kind of dissappointed by what Tay said but I was super excited when Delilah said she liked me alot and I couldn't believe it.

"Oh shut up...And I do remember the dance. Oh my god what if I ask her to go on a lunch date with me or something so I can talk to her?" He said and I look at his determination and I just smiled.

"Good luck bro. I'm gonna ask Delilah in two days so for now let's have fun." I told him and we went to sleep but we heard alot of giggles and it was getting annoying.

"Dude the girls are loud." Jeffmumbled and had his pillow over his head and I chuckled.

* * *

**Delilah**  
It was probably about three in the morning when I was startled awake by some sounds. I knew it might've been a wolf or a bear so I calmly put on my glasses and grabbed my gun. I queitly slipped out of the tent so I didn't wake Tay. I silently crept to the fire and added more wood to it. I knelt down near the flames and looked out to the trees. A hand landing on my shoulder startled me.

I turned to see Jeff. He looked at me in confusion and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Kneel down near the fire and look to the woods." He did as I said and his eyes widened when he saw the glowing golden eyes of a wolf.

"Whoa, you knew it was out there?" He whispered keeping his eyes on the wolf.

"Yep. I've spent most of my summers here so I know the difference between wolf and bear. Why are you up?" I asked.

"Light sleeper unlike Matt. He could sleep through anything." Jeff smirked.

I slowly stood up and walked towards the wolf. I picked up a small rock and threw it at the tree closest to the wolf. It scared the animal and it ran off. I sighed and went back to the fire.

"Go back to sleep Jeff. I'm gonna stay up and make sure a bear doesn't stop by." I sat down, "Besides you always seem to be in a cranky mood, especially to Tay."

"Hey now, look I'm going to apologize to her in the morning." He argued.

"Yeah but you wouldn't have to apologize if you weren't being a jerk." I hissed.

"I don't know why I act like that. I...I think I might ask her out so I can talk to her and try to get along with her." He sighed.

"Really? I know she'd like that. But don't ask her anything about her past right away. When she's ready she'll talk. Trust me, it took a while before we became such good friends." I replied, "So...what does Matt think about me?"

"That you are nothing like his ex-girlfriends, and that he likes that. I think you'd be good for my older brother, just don't cheat on him." Jeff said, "Well g'nite, because as you said I need my sleep so I'm not cranky."

"Nite." I stayed up for about two more hours before going back to sleep.

The next morning we all headed back to the house. I didn't want to hunt for us because Tay wasn't a big fan of it. Gramps wasn't there when we got to the house. According to Gran-Gran he went to town to get some tools to fix the roof of the porch. We ate breakfast and had fun talking.

"Lilah, sweetie, we still have the other car in case you all want to go visit the town." Gran smiled.  
"Well do you guys want to?" I asked Tay, Jeff and Matt.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Let WweDivaTayTay45 and I know what you think of this chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**What About Now?**

**A/N: Here's number four! Dedicated to coolchic79260 and cassiemanson, for reviewing and adding this to their Alerts/Favorites. Also check out the other stories by my awesome co-author WweDivaTayTay45. As always we own nothing but our OCs and their families. Please Review!**

* * *

**Taylor  
**"I'll go because I don't wanna stay in the woods, like, forever." I said and laughed.

Then we all went downtown, sadly Lilah was driving and she isn't a strong driver. On the way there we told them about our high school life and the guys seemed surprised that me and Lilah were the ones being blullied; although I stood up to them for Lil but not myself. I always was shy in front of people when it came to defending myself.

"Hey Tay I was wondering-" Jeff was about to ask me something when I heard someone's voice behind us.

"Holy crap it's Taylor Moore and my loving geeky friend Delilah Martinez! It's good to see ya'll again!" Me and Delilah looked at him closely and realized it was my friend Brandon. I squealed and so did Delilah. The three of us talked and forgot about the boys.

"Oh Brandon this is Matt and Jeff Hardy. They're camping with us." Delilah said and he smirked.

"So are you guys dating?" Brandon asked we all looked at each other not knowing what to say but Jeff answered.

"No. But I think Matt has something to say." He said and I look at Matt. He was blushing and so was Delilah and we all waited for Matt to say something.

"Umm Delilah would you go out with me?" He asked and me and Brandon were happy that we had to squeeze each other's hands. I saw Jeff looking jealous..again.

"Umm, I...umm, yes." Delilah said stuttering. Me and Brandon laughed; we were happy for her. After a few hours Brandon left and Delilah and Matt went to the store while me and Jeff started walking aound town.

"Tay wanna go out to dinner with me and get know each other?" He said out loud and I was giving him a look. I just sighed because I hate when I say no to a guy.

"Sure why not..But you gotta tell me why you hate me since I got into TNA." I told and he sighed.

* * *

**Delilah  
**Matt and I walked into the general store and browsed the shelves. I carried the handbasket as Matt grabbed a few things for us to buy such as candybars, some sodas, a pack of beers, and some bags of chips. As we continued through the store he turned to me.

"Why did you get picked on in high school?"

"That's why." I sighed and pointed to a framed newspaper article that most of the buildings had.

"'Local Man and Daughter Design Program for NASA'?" Matt looked at me with wide eyes, "You and your dad did that?"

"Yeah, my dad taught me everything he knew when I was little. When I was twelve I helped him with a computer program he was creating and we sent it to NASA. We were considered geniuses but not too many people were appreciative." I bit my lip. I knew I sounded like a nerd.

"That's cool." He smiled as we paid for everything.

We walked outside and I practically ran to the pet shop across the street with Matt following me. I walked by the dogs and couldn't help but to kneel down and try to pet them through the cages. The store clerk walked over to us, but she looked familiar.

"Oh my god, the geek is back!" She looked at me in disgust.

"Sarah? Sarah Ghould? What are you doing here? I thought you and Jonathan got married." I asked. Matt must've noticed how tense I was because he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah we did. What are you doing here? And who is that?" She looked at Matt.

"I'm Matt, Lilah and I are dating." He smirked and I blushed.

I saw a German Shepard sitting in a cage with a muzzle on, looking at me with big sad eyes. I quickly went over to it. The dog whinned and lifted a paw to me.

"How much?" I asked Sarah.

"You don't want that dog. She is a vicious thing. She bit the sheriff and three deputies, so we're holding her until she's put down." Sarah tried to get me to leave the dog.

"No I want her. I'll give you five-hundred, in cash, right now." I pulled out my wallet and took out five-hundred dollar bills.

"Look I can't sell her." Sarah argued.

"I'll give you another three-hundred if you do." Matt said, which shocked me.

Before I could say anything, Taylor and Jeff walked in.

* * *

**Taylor**  
"Ohh my god, is that slutty Sarah?" I said out loud and she gave me a dirty look.

"Gahhh you! I totally wanna hit you so much!" She said to me and I look to see Delilah and Matt by a German Shepeard petting it.

"But you can't right? Cause then you'll break a nail like last time." I told her and everyone laughed and she was about to storm off.

"Wait can we get the dog please?" Delilah asked and I saw the dog looking sad which made me want to cry.

"Yeah..But give me the money and let me slap the shit out of the anorexic, different, bitch and also Ms. I'm-totally-famous-give-me-give-me-this-and-that." Sarah said and I got a jaw dropped shock form everyone and Delilah was confused.

"Okay never mind." She said looking down.

"No, it's fine Lilah she can hit me because I deserve it." I said smiling and perparing myself. Jeff was holding my hand for the pain was about to get but I moved my hand away.

"Alright dog is yours and Tay your pretty face is about to get the taste slapped out of it." Sarah said and I just shrugged and BAM! a loud slap to my face and she seemed happy and stormed off, leaving us with the dog.

"Why the hell did you let her do that!' Delilah crossed her arms and I just bit my lip slightly.

"Because you seemed to really want the dog and plus she wanted revenge. So hopefully she is gone..for now" I sighed.

"Wait you were anorexic before?" Jeff asked and I just nodded.

"Yep but it was just a short time so I stopped, nothing bad happened." I said and Delilah seemed shock about it and I just shook my head.

* * *

**Matt  
**"Well let's head home and get the dog some toys, food and water." I suggested and we nodded.

"What's going to be the dog's name?" Jeff asked.

"Ummm Butterscotch or something...I dont know." I shrugged and they laughed at me.

* * *

**Jeff**  
I couldn't help but laugh, "Butterscotch? Really?"

"Hey if you can come up with something better then say so." Tay said.

"I kinda want to name her Vicious, so everyone would know not to mess with her." Lilah smiled as she removed the muzzle from the dog. The dog growled at that Brandon guy when he came back.

"Good girl." I whispered to Vicious.

"Lil, please tell me you did not get the killer dog!" He whinned.

"Yeah, so what?" Lilah asked.

"Don't listen to him, Delilah, it was your choice and you got the dog." I said while glaring at him. I didn't know why but I didn't like him, especially when I saw him holding Taylor's hand.

"Oh crap I forgot! I can't keep her in my apartment! Dammit!" Lilah whinned.

"Well she can stay at my place and you can visit as much as possible." Matt suggested.

Taylor and I looked at him in confusion. I didn't think my brother would be willing to keep a dog for a girl that wasn't even his girlfriend.

* * *

**Matt  
**Everyone was looking at me weird.

"What I'm serious. It dosen't seem so evil." I defended it and Vicious came over to me and muzzled my leg.

"Awwwww!" Deliah and Taylor cooed while Jeff and Brandon were making fun of me. I just shook my head and we drove back to the house or camping area while Brandon followed in his car. Brandon wanted to come and hang with Taylor and Delilah more.

"Hey is it ok if I talk to Delilah and Taylor alone, just real quick?" Brandon asked and we looked at each other as they left to go behind a tree. But I saw Jeff being jealous again.

"Dude quit being so jealous of her...She dosen't like him, he's gay. Also what was with you holding hands with Tay?" I asked him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know something just told me to hold her. I mean, I seriously don't know...But the lunch date was good she told me about her drama in high school and who knew she is alot like me." Jeff said and I just laughed at him.

"That my boy is called 'Love'." I told him and he threw a rock at me. "Ow!"

"Nooo! I seriously don't want to get hurt like the last time." Jeff admitted and I just shook my head.

"Jeff she has more shit because remember the marks and saying 'Fuck My Life'? She probably got abused throughout her life; no love and physical abuse along with mental...But I don't know. We probably should ask her later."

* * *

**Taylor**  
"Ok Brandon what do you want?" I asked him as the three of us were sitting down in front of a huge tree that the three of us wrote our names on being best friends.

"Do you two like those two? Cause sweeties I know they like you...well Jeff, ehh, I think he's a little afriad of being hurt." He said. Me and Lilah looked at him and sighed.

"Well I am going out with Matt and I hope we stay for a long time because you know we have alot in common and he's taking my dog in." She giggled. smiling and it made me giggle and now they were waiting for my answers.

"I don't know...I'm also afraid of getting hurt because the guys I dated were abusing me and taking advantage of me. But I would like to give him a try and see what we are like, I mean we have TONS of things in common but I'm too shy and sweet while he's sweet but cocky though. But I'm fine with that as long as he's making the first move, not me." I told them and they seemed to understand and repect my wishes.

"Good because I like these boys and they are fine, if I do say so myself." Me and Delilah laughed at him threw sticks at him.

"Gross man, don't say that in front of us. That's my guy you know." Delilah said and we just laughed.

We walked over to the camp saw the guys smiling. We said bye to Brandon and then me and Jeff went into the woods to gather sticks. It was getting dark for us but I held on to him and we looked above us to see a bright night sky. We looked at each other but I went in front of him and shook water off the rocks and sticks but I couldn't stop to wonder if his eyes were staring at me and I felt butterflies coming.

* * *

**Jeff**  
I couldn't help but smile at Taylor. Tonight was our last night here before we had to go to Billings for the next TNA house show. I bit the inside of my cheek before taking a deep breath.

"Tay, how about we go out after the house show in Billings? We can chill at the hotel and watch a movie or go out to dinner?" I asked.

"I would like to," She turned to me and smiled. "But what about-"

"Matt's taking Delilah out after the show too, but he hasn't told me what he has planned." I answered knowing she was worried about her friend.

"Okay then it's a date." She smiled.

We collected a few more sticks for the fire and began to head back. We heard a gunshot from the direction of the camp and dropped the sticks as we ran to see what happened. When we got there, my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. There was a bear laying next to the fire. Matt was standing behind Lilah, who was holding the gun looking extremely calm.

"Oh my god, Lil, what happened?" Taylor demanded.

"Grizzly, tried to attack but I got it. Don't worry Tay they're tranquilizers. Ever since the incident with the fawn I haven't really been able to kill something so Gramps gave me a tranq gun." She shrugged, "We just need to go and stay at the house now because when it wakes up, it'll be madder than a wet bobcat."  
I walked over to Matt and pulled him a few feet away.

"I really need to ask you this, aren't you a little bit afraid of her? She could shoot you like it was nothing." I whispered so the girls couldn't hear.

* * *

**Matt  
**I was terrified of the bear that Delilah shot and then Jeff pulled me over and asked the question.

"Umm just kinda. I mean it's probably a habit for her since her Grampa wanted her to be a hunter, but nothing can scare me. And plus she ain't afraid." I told him and he just laughed. I smacked his head.

"Oh hush because I don't see you going out with Taylor-" He interupted me by waving his index finger at me.

"Now now Matty, I got a dinner date with Tay tomorrow so I would shut it." He told me and I stuck my tougue out at him as the four of us went to Delilah's grandparent's house.

"Oh lordy is everyone alright?" I heard Delilah's grandma ran up to us, hugging us and making sure we were ok. Her grandma was such a sweetheart just like Delilah.

"Yes Gran-Gran. I only used tranquilizers so we had to come here and sleep." Delilah said, holding onto Vicious's leash. Mrs Martinez nodded and showed us the bedrooms.

"There you go kiddos, use the beds and if you need anything you stop by anytime. Well night Delilah and everyone." She said and hugged us. We went to our bedrooms, I was rooming with Jeff while Tay was with Delilah. We walked into the room and it only had one bed.

"Oh Jeffrey," I was sounding like a child while he looked at me weird. "I calll bed!" I said and I jumped on the bed.

"What! No fair. I need my back to be rested for tomorrow, I do alot of high flying stunts!" He complained and I just smirked and shook my head no.

He jumped on me and we rough housed; then we heard laughter. Me and Jeff stopped, I was on top of Jeff putting him in a headlock but we saw Delilah and Taylor with their camera phones.

"Hey Delilah this should be on Youtube. Part of the Hardy Boys Show." Taylor laughed and I chuckled. We begged them to erase those videos.

"Now why should we erase this video? I thought it was cute when you did that child voice." Delilah blushed as I hugged her.

"Really now, well you know what happens when you don't erase those?" Deliah and Taylor looked at us and we both smirked at each other. We lunged at the girls and they started squirming around while we were genlty fighting them and they couldn't get out of any maneuvers.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy put me down this instant!" Taylor yelled and Jeff just threw her on the bed and her hair was a mess. I just laughed as I had Delilah in headlock and she was squirming. Out of nowhere I got distracted when Delilah gave me a kiss then she ran out of the room and into her's.

* * *

**Taylor  
**I got off the bed that Jeff threw me on and I walked over to Matt and giggled with a smirk.

"She likes ya." I said and I saw Jeff staring at me with admiring eyes.

Either way I believed he likes me alot and I kinda do too, while slowly processing the relationships in my past and I just walked away form them. I went to mine and Delilah's bedroom and I saw Delilah underneath the covers probably blushing and I sat on her bed.

"You did good. Don't worry it's like that, if you want kiss him go for it. It's a way that you like and he knows that he likes you." I said and she just giggled.

"I know it's just I liked it and I want more kisses from him." She said and I just giggled.

"You will honey now go to sleep, g'nite." I said and we both went to sleep. I couldn't sleep at all for no reason at first but I managed to fall asleep.

* * *

**Delilah**  
We were in Bllings and TNA was almost over. Taylor had a match against Madison Rayne, but luckily Mickie jumped in when Tara tried to cheat. I was very nervous because me and Matt had our date after the show. Tay and Jeff also had a date but she seemed calm. I changed into a pair of black slacks and a tan sweater.

"How do I look Tay?" I asked her.

"Like a librarian...Wait a minute, I have an idea!" She smiled and ran out of the room. She returned five minutes later followed by Mickie, Angelina, and Velvet Sky. Each one was holding a bag.

"You're right Tay, she needs help for this date." Velvet said as she and the others circled me.

"Do you wear contact lenses?" Angelina asked me.

"Well to be honest I don't really need the glasses," I sheepishly confessed. "I'm only slightly nearsighted."

"What? I can't believe you went this whole time with those glasses when you didn't need them! Hand them over." Taylor demanded and I gave her my glasses. She snapped the plastic frames in half.

Mickie, Angelina, and Velvet handed me bundles of clothes and pushed me into the bathroom. I looked through the clothes and picked a pair of Ed Hardy Jeans that were Mickie's, Angelina's high heels, and a low-cut top that was Velvet's.

"Umm...Are there any other tops? I'm not as big as you or as comfortable with such low-cut tops." I bit my lip.

"Sorry we don't." Mickie apologized.

Winter walked in without knocking, "Angelina, do you want to come up with a strategy for our match next time?"

"Winter, we have a situation right now, she has a date but needs a cute top." Angelina rolled her eyes. It was obvious she was annoyed by Winter.

"Oh, I have one that would look good on her." Winter left and came back quickly with a black fringed crop top.

After changing into the top, which fitted me perfectly, Angelina did my makeup while Velvet and Mickie did my hair. I couldn't help but smile when I saw myself in the mirror. I thanked the girls as a knock was heard at the door.

* * *

**Jeff**  
I couldn't help but laugh at Matt. He was very nervous for his date with Delilah and it was obvious. I was a bit more relaxed about my date with Taylor because we were going to Chili's. We knocked on the door to Tay's locker room and waited for the girls. Tay answered and smiled.

"Hey Tay, you ready?" I smiled.

"Sure am, Matt you won't believe your eyes when you see Lilah." She smirked.

"What do you-" Matt didn't finish because Delilah walked out. Well, I think it was Delilah. She looked so different and Matt had a goofy smile on his face.

"Let's go Tay. I think Matt's gonna start drooling." I chuckled.

* * *

**Matt  
**"Delia-" I was stuttering and Jeff hit my arm. "Deliah is that you? Wow you look so beautiful" I told her and she was blushing madly. I blushed too while Jeff and Taylor were laughing before they left and it was just me and Delilah.

I grabbed her and hand and escorted her to the car. I was being all gentlemen-like and we started talking about our families and the business she does sometimes. I couldn't wait for this date, I was super excited.

We stopped at a restaurnt which was a chinese buffet and we grabbed a varitiey of things from the bar.

"So hows the chicken?" She asked me and I wiped my mouth with a napking and spoke.

"It is so good and how's the snow crab leg meat along with fried rice?" I asked her and she smiled and slighlty blushed which made me blush just by loooking at her.

"It's awesome! It's like one of the best I had since I got out of my hometown." She told me and we laughed. Then fans came up to me asking for autographs from me and Delilah too, suprisingly.

"Omg! Your Taylor Decker's assitant! Dude I follow your twitter and I love your blog about you and mostly Tay. And that video of you pranking her when she was sleeping was priceless!" This one girl with her hair in a high ponytail told Delilah and we just signed autographs and took pictures with them. We walked out holding hands and I kissed her, she kissed me back and I was amazed that she can kiss even though I was her first boyfriend.

"I had tons of fun." She said and we drove to a great view of moutains and we just looked up at the city light view and just started cuddling with each other.

"I wonder how Tay and Jeff are doing?" She said and I just laughed at a thought and smiled.

"I'm sure they are fine honey." I told her.

* * *

**Taylor  
**"Oh My God, no way! That's not fair!" I yelled at Jeff as we were at a game arcade. Yeah sure it's not some classy one but it was fun.

"I don't think so darling. You died fair in square." He said and I gave him a glare.

"But aww man! Hey let's play Dance Dance Revolution, I know I can beat you in that." I told him and he seemed nervous. I was making chicken noises and as we danced on the thing alot fans came at us to record or take pics of us and I yelled.

"YES! I finally win at something!" I said to everyone and they all cheered.

"I dislike you right now." He said and I stuck my tougue out at him. He laughed; I grabbed his hand and we left the arcade and got in the car.

"Well tonight was most fun I had had on a date." I told him and he looked at me with curious green eyes.

"Well that's good. But I'm not done with the date." He said and I look curiously at him as he stopped by a lake and park.

We both got out of his car and walked to the swingset, actually we raced to them. He told me some dark stuff that he didn't tell Matt. '_Maybe I should tell him mine_.'I thought and then I felt hands pushing me higher and higher on the swing, I saw Jeff and he smiled. I told him to stop and he did.

"Since you told me some dark stuff I'll tell you mine, and you can't tell Matt. Only Delilah knows, well she's been with me like glue." We both laughed and I swore I was about to cry.

"Ok well you know the night we went clubbing?" I asked. He nodded and I sighed. "Well 3 guys tried to rape me that night and that's were most of bruises are from. There's half; but I could never date guys because they either hurt me physically or leave me behind so I try to distance myself with guys." I admitted and I started tearing up. I put my palms on face and he suddenly wrappped his arms around me and I just hugged him.

* * *

**Jeff**  
We stood there for a while, just hugging each other. I knew I wanted to go on more dates with her, to learn more about her. It didn't matter how bad her past was, I'd be there and nothing would scare me away.

* * *

**Delilah  
**I smiled as Matt walked me to mine and Taylor's hotel room. I could hear Vicious scratching at the door and whinning as we got closer.

"I had a great time." I smiled.

"So did I. How about you come to Cameron next week to visit Vicious and you can meet my dad." Matt suggested.

"I'd love to, but my dad's birthday is next week." I bit my lip.

"Then you can bring him too. That way both our dad's can meet." He smiled.

"That's perfect." I smiled and leaned in.

We stood there kissing for five minutes before breaking for air. I smiled as I opened the door and handed him Vicious's leash. He hugged me before leading the dog to his room. I changed into my Cheshire Cat t-shirt and plaid pajama pants before sitting on my bed. I waited for Tay to get back.

* * *

**Taylor  
**"Tay...Do you wanna head back to the hotel?" Jeff asked me and he linked his arm around mine. I felt protected but I'm still keeping my guard up.

"Umm, if you want to. I don't care...But you can't tell anyone, maybe Matt now since he's going to be curious." I told him and he nodded. Jeff led me to his truck and we got in with him still holding my hand no matter what and I bet I had a smile on my face.

We went to the hotel and in the hallway and we saw and Hulk yelling at each other playfully.

"You know what just shut up asshole and you'll get your damn title shot!" Hulk said giving up and we were laughing at the comdian of the two and they looked at us. I smiled at them and walked away and went to mine and Lil's hotel room.

"Here ya go darling, I hope you had fun getting to know me...the real me at least." Jeff said with a hint of nervouness. I smiled and hugged him and leaned on the wall.

"I actually had the most fun date ever" I giggled "And thank you for telling me about your secrets and I told you mine so let's not tell shall we?" I asked him innocenlty and he put his pinky finger up and so did I.

"Wow pinky promise...Mhmm" I smiled and we took our pinkys and did a promise. Then suddenly there was pressure on my lips and I closed my eyes and kissed Jeff back and there were fireworks. He suddenly pulled away and blushed, I did too. We were nervous just like school kids.

"Umm sorry about that, it was just well ya know a urge to do that-" Jeff started mumbling and I sighed and kissed him again.

"I know that... Well see you tomorrow." I told him and I hugged him before going in to the bedroom and I saw Delilah in her pajamas on her laptop writing blogs about me again. She turned to me with a huge smile.

"I know what you and Jeff did." Delilah smiled and I just plopped onto my bed and just shook it off from her stare.

"Umm no you don't we just talked and hugged. OH! And I told him about my past relationships cause he told me his so yeah..." Delilah seem to freak but calmed quickly.

"Don't get distracted you KISSED Jeff! Or actually he kissed you but who cares you both kissed!" She said and I just blushed and ignored her blabbling about her date with Matt and I told her some of my date and she started laughing and we went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**What About Now?**

**A/N: Welcome to the latest chapter of What About Now? Dedicated to cassiemanson, coolchic79260, and Immortal Quintessence Guardian.**

* * *

**Delilah**  
I couldn't help but smile as I walked into my small apartment. I didn't mind traveling with Taylor but I loved being home. I had just sat down my suitcase when my dad walked in. My dad, Billy Martinez, pulle me into a bear hug when he saw me.

"Hey Lilah! Welcome home mija" He smiled.

"Hi daddy!" I smiled, "Oh dad, I hope you don't mind but for your birthday we're going to Cameron, North Carolina."

"Why? Does this have something to do with the guys you and Taylor went camping with?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...Tay already knows to come with us. She wouldn't miss your birthday, you're like a dad to her." I shrugged.

"Okay." My dad smiled, "Now call up Tay so the three of us can go out to dinner."

I called Tay and she agreed to meet us at Appleby's in twenty minutes. As I got ready, I recieved a text from Matt. He said that he already missed me, and I told him that I missed him too.

* * *

**Taylor  
**I got dressed all fancy for Billy's birthday. I put my hair in a high ponytail and drove to Appleby's. As I got out of the car I saw fans coming up to me; they asked for autographs and I was getting a headache from pictures but I enjoyed it. I saw Delilah coming to my side and taking me away.

"Thank you." I whispered to her and she laughed at me.

"No prob that's why I'm your assitant. Crowd control, and damage control when and if needed." She said. I nodded and saw Billy laughing at me as I was trying not to fall on the stairs. He hugged me and I returned it.

"My Tay, you look gorgeous as ever." He said.

"Haha thank sir, but I must say you should've seen what Delilah wore for her date." I told him and he gave me a curious look. Delilah blushed.

"Want to see a pic of her?" I asked him. Delilah was protesting and he nodded and stared at the picture.

"My that's really beautiful. Now both of you tell me who are these guys you're hanging around with?" Billy asked. Me and Delilah blushed and nodded.

"Umm...That would be Matt my boyfriend and the hair colored one is Tay's boyfriend or friend...Tay?" Delilah looked at me and I gave her a puzzled looked.

"Umm, I actually don't know..." I said quietly but we changed the subject. After dinner we went to the airport and got on the night flight for North Carolina. I sat by myself on the plane thinking about me and Jeff. "What are we?" I asked myself and I heard manly laughter from Billy who was making fun of Delilah's computer and blogs about us.

* * *

**Matt**  
Meanwhile In North Carolina...

"So boys, who are the young ladies you guys are bringing?" Dad asked as he sat on armchair while me and Jeff sat on the couch.

"Well I guess my girl, Delilah, would really different from any girl you've met before because she is a major but cute geek." I said to him. Jeff laughed and I smiled.

"She does seem different according to those pics you showed me. How about you Jeff?" Dad asked Jeff who was in deep though about asomething.

"Umm Tay I guess, but we aren't dating though. She's probably one of the most clumsy girls I have ever met. Apparently her family is famous known as Decker. ya know?" I looked at him and dad who was giving off a bad vibe about Tay. We started talking about them and he seemed excited to meet the girls. Jeff and I went outside.

"I don't think dad will like Tay." I told him and he just nodded.

"I can tell but I'm sure he'll like her in the end." Jeff said and I smiled at him.

"So what are you and Tay? I know you kissed her because Delilah told me." I asked him and he seemed to be slighlty blushing.

"I dont know it was just a one time thing." He told me and I shook my head. I looked at the stars, waiting for Delilah to come.

* * *

**Delilah**  
Dad drove us through Cameron as Taylor was giving him directions. I was useless when it came to reading directions, but give me a map and a compass and I was a pioneer. I couldn't help but laugh when we pulled up to Matt's house because him and Jeff were holding a banner that said 'Welcome'. Dad got out of the rental car first and got mour bags out as Taylor and I hugged the guys.

"Matt, this is my dad Billy Matinez." I smiled when my dad walked over to us, "Dad this is Matt."

"Nice to meet you sir, happy almost birthday." Matt held out his hand.

"Thanks Matt, nice to meet you too." Dad smiled.

* * *

**Jeff**  
I was a bit shocked to see Delilah's dad. He was not what I was expecting. The guy was as big as Kevin Nash! He just had black hair and a mustache with a pair of wired-framed glasses. I admit I was a bit afraid of him, especially when he turned to me.

"You must be Jeff then." He shook my hand.

"Yes sir." I smiled a nervous smile.

Luckily mine and Matt's dad came out of Matt's house at that moment.

"Dad, this is Taylor Decker, Delilah Martinez, and Delilah's dad Billy. This is our dad Gilbert Hardy." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Gibert." Billy said.

"You too Billy." Dad smiled, "You too girls."

I showed them to their rooms while Matt stayed with our dad to talk to him.

* * *

**Taylor**  
I was super nervous about meeting their dad, Gilbert. I looked at Jeff and Matt showing us to the rooms and it seemd like I had to sleep on a couch which I didn't mind.

"So Taylor, How's your family?" Gilbert asked me and I saw Jeff and Matt looking at their father about saying that. I just smiled.

"Umm I don't know really, the last time I heard about them was from T.V." I told him and he simply nodded. Soon after we were hanging out while Billy and Gilbert were going out to look at the property. The four of us were at the house watching the T.V.

"Shew, What a day?" Delilah said and we laughed.

"Yeah, but it has been fun though. And it seems like our dad likes you and your dad." Matt said to Delilah. She blushed and I giggled while I was focusing on the T.V paying attention to the news and then I saw my family on there.

"Whoa, isn't that your mom?" Delilah asked and I nodded.

"Damn she looks like she just got plastic surgery done." Jeff said and everyone laughed.

"Probably." I said and the four of us started playing SVR 2011.

Soon the dads got back and we all had dinner and it was good.

"This stuff is good thank you." I said to Gil who just simply nodded and I look down to eat my soup again 'He hates me. ' I thought.

"So Delilah, how long have you and Taylor been friends?" Gil asked Delilah and she smiled and wiped her mouth.

"About 8 or 9 years." She shrugged and he nodded. I noticed Jeff looking at me with sorry eyes and I sighed. When Billy and Gil went to bed, me and Delilah decided to pick up the dishes while the boys were fixing our beds for the night.

"Dude...I don't think Gil likes me." I sighed and she looked at me with a whatever look.

"Nah, I bet he just has to get use to you." She said

"Well he's apparently liking you and Billy." I said

"I guess so, which is good." I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"No wait not sounding mean like that I mean, well grr this is complicated." She said and I laughed as I put the silver plate in the washer.

"Done finally." I said.

* * *

**Matt**  
"So what do you think about today Jeffro?" I asked him and he look frustrated over something.

"Did you see the look he was giving Tay all day long?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I feel bad for her, but sooner or later he will like her. Trust me on that." I smiled and he nodded and ran off downstairs.

* * *

**Taylor  
**"Hey Tay can I talk to you private?" Jeff asked me and I nodded.

* * *

**Delilah**  
I couldn't help but smile when I managed to beat Matt in SVR 2011. I used Chavo while he fought as himself but I still had beaten him. Tay and Jeff were in the other room talking while we were playing the game.

"Hey Lilah, wanna see Vicious?" Matt asked me.

"Yeah, how is she?" I looked at him.

"She's good. My dog Lucas and her are inseparable." He smiled.

Matt led me to his room. Curled up on the floor was Vicious and a small white curly-haired dog. Vicious woke up and looked at me. She barked and jumped on me, trying to lick my face. I knelt down and hugged her as the other dog, Lucas, walked up to me. I smiled and petted both dogs.

Taylor walked in.

"Lil, can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure Tay." We went outside, "So what did Jeff want?"

* * *

**Taylor**  
"Umm I guess me and him are just friends...and what hurts the most to me, which I'll cry about later, is that he regrets kissing me. Because he thinks I'm not ready to be with him and plus...H-he had girlfriend. But we are still 'friends'." I said and she looked pissed and disgusted.

"What the hell!" She yelled and whisper by now as Matt was coming out of the room with Vicious coming up to me and nudge me. I knelt down, petted and buried my red face into the dog's fur. Matt looked at me and Delilah confused.

"What's going on here?" Matt asked and Delilah just shoook her head and pulled Matt into the room again. I was hoping there was no fight. Vicious whined and I look at her and petted her.

"Everything is going to be fine." I told the dog and smiled. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I jumped and I turn to see Gil who woke up. He just looked at me.

"I'm sorry darling about everything tonight and I can't believe Jeff would do that." He hugged me and I smiled. He walked away when I went to my bedroom I got into my pjs. I just plopped on the bed and started crying and hating myself all over again.

* * *

**Matt**  
"What happen to Tay?" I asked Delilah and she just shook her head.

"Your brother said he regrets kissing her AND I quote 'Has a girlfriend'. She told me and I was dumbfounded about it."

'What the hell is wrong with you jeff' I thought as I kissed Lil and she went to her bedroom while I looked for Jeff to talk to him.

* * *

**Delilah**  
The next morning I wandered around outside with Vicious while Matt, Jeff and Shannon Moore played some video games. I had ignored Jeff all morning and I think he knew why. Taylor went into town with my dad and Gil. They wouldn't be back for an hour or so because they were getting last minute things for my dad's birthday party tomorrow.

After about twenty minutes I found Matt's ring he used for practice.

* * *

**Jeff**  
I sighed as I lost for the second time in a row. Not only was Taylor mad, but so was Jeff and Delilah. I was lucky Billy didn't know because I overheard Delilah telling Matt that her dad may have been super smart but he also knew boxing.

"Hey Matt, shouldn't you go looking for your girl?" shannon asked.

"She said she'd be alright. She was raised by the woods so she can find her way back, plus she's got Vicious with her."

"Yeah but maybe we should go look for her? Because she's been gone for nearly an hour." I said after looking at the time.

"You're right." Matt agreed.

* * *

**Delilah**  
I couldn't help but act like a little kid. I wanted to try everything but I knew it could be dangerous. I saw a punching bag and I walked over to it. I imagined the bag to be my mom and Jeff before I started to punch it. I did several jabs and uppercuts before I heard someone come in.

* * *

**Matt**  
I walked into the room and I saw Delilah punching the bag. I was amazed on how she was hitting the bag. She must've taken boxing lessons.

"Damn girl, I believe you should be a Knockout; you can definately fight." She jumped, startled and began blushing while she looked down at her feet.

"Umm...I didn't know you were here. Umm I still don't want to be a Knockout, it's too violent for me...And why are you here?" Delilah asked me. I just chuckled at her stuttering moments and blushing. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and I just pulled her into a tight hug on the side. She grabbed onto me hiding her face from embarassment, but I adored her embarassments.

"Woof!" Me and Delilah let go and saw Vicious looking lonely without the hug. We laughed and she came over to us and we hugged her.

"So what, did you talk to Jeff?" She asked me and I just shook my head no.

"I didn't want him feel more like shit then he has too 'cause dad's probably going to give him shit and then you and then Tay- Oh wait nope, Shannon will and then me and Tay...I just don't him to be hurt as he much is." I said and she understood.

"It's fine...I'm just going to ignore him until he sets things right with Tay. Trust me, I once ignored this one boy at school who blamed me for a fire in the science lab for six months." Deliah said and I nodded. We decided to walk home along with Vicious, playing with sticks and throwing it to her. It was funny.

* * *

**Taylor**  
Me, Billy, and Gil walked around the store getting groceries and I was totally spacing out. I had the cart and ended up bumping into the bananas, I was embarassed. I couldn't stop thinking about what I had told Jeff about my past and I knew, I was more pathetic then ever.

"Hey sweetheart, do you want something from the store?" Gilbert asked me and I thought and shook my head no. We walked and my head was feeling slightly dizzy. I tried to focus on the aisle we were in but I crashed into someone.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't mean...Oh man, I feel so bad now I'm sorry." I panicked and helped the blonde haired guy up and along with his groceries.

"It's fine ma'am. My bad I wasn't focusing on much." He said and I giggled.

"Me neither. I got to go, again I'm sorry about the crash." I told him and he stopped me.

"Oh wait, can I have your number so maybe we can go to uhh dinner?" H easked me I thought about it.

"Sure why not." I giggled, "My name is Taylor and you are?" I asked him as he dusted himself and put his hand out for me to shake.

"My name is Jake and Taylor is a pretty name for you." He smiled as I blushed. We both walked away and I tried looking for Billy. I saw the two dads looking at me with knowing looks, making me feel like a kid that was caught talking to their crush.

"Oh my god, it's like that? Jeez...Can we go please?" I asked and they just nodded. We payed for the food and I sat in the backseat gazing at the window full of trees outside of it as I thought about everything throughout my life and I absolutely hated it. But yet grateful.

* * *

**Jeff**  
Shannon and I went back inside to play another video game after Matt texted us to tell us he found Delilah. The two of them walked into the living room about ten minutes later. She still ignored me. I figured she must've been able to hold a grudge for a long time.

"So Lilah, when's your birthday?" Shannon asked her.

"Christmas day, but me and dad don't celebrate it until January first." She answered.

"Is it because of your mom?" Matt bit his lip while Shannon and I were confused.

"Yeah, her birthday is Christmas Eve, so dad figured that we could have a new start in the new year." She gave a small but sad smile to my brother.

* * *

**Delilah**  
I had to fight to keep my smile on my face. It was a touchy subject, that my mom left at Christmas. Infact dad and I stopped celebrating Christmas back when I was seven. I guess after seven years of asking Santa to bring my mom home for Christmas and her not being there, I just gave up on the holiday. My phone rang.

"Hey Tay, what's up?" I asked.

"I got asked out by a cute guy named jake." She said.

"Serio? That's awesome! When are the two of you going out?" I smiled.

* * *

**Jeff**  
My head snapped to the side when I heard what Delilah said. I was pretty sure she just said that Tay was going out with someone. I didn't know why but that was making me upset.

* * *

**Taylor**  
"I'm gonna head home and get ready and then I'll be off. Oh by the way, Gil said to have Jeff and Matt set the table, and your dad's cake is soo looking fine that I wanna eat it." I told her as we drove and as soon as I hung up on her; we pulled in the drive way and I saw Lucas greeting us. Vicoius then played with Lucas and I saw Delilah smiling wide.

"Oh my god Tay Tay! Describe this Jake guy, is he cute? Does he have bad history? How did you two meet up?" She asked quickly and I laughed. I ignored her and put the groceries on the counter. I recived alot glares from Jeff. 'Serves him right' I thought but smiled.

"Ok, Delilah shut up and I'll tell you." I told her. I took her up to the guest bedroom and she waited for my answer.

"Ok he has long-shortish blonde hair, blue eyes that makes you like 'aww' him ya know? Me and him bumped into each other with our carts at the store which was my fault, but then asked me out for dinner so I'm going to get ready...How was your day?" I asked her and she looked at her thumbs playing with them.

"Well Matt saw me punching a pratice bag, and he wants me to fight be like a Knockout but yeah and then giving Jeff the cold shoulder" She said and I completely forgot Jeff until now.

"Ok well I'm going to get ready alright?" I told her and she gave me a hug and told me to be careful.

When I went through my bags of clothes I found my grey skinny jeans along with a metal belt, then some 3inch heels that were black, and my shirt was like a turtle neck with short arm sleeves. I looked at myself making sure there were no scars and I was glad there weren't. I sighed and grabbed my wallet and I went downstairs.

"Holy crap Taylor you look so fine in that outfit!" Shannon exclaimed and recived alot of weird looks from everyone while Jeff gave him a glare. I just sighed.

"How long are you going to be out?" Billy asked but I didn't know.

"Umm possibly 11:30 ish maybe 11. Alright I'll see you guys later." I smiled and they said bye as I walked out of the house. Suddenly there was someone grabbing my wrist twirling me and I see the green eyed guy who hurt me.

"What the hell Jeff! Let me go!" I yelled. He seemed pissed and Jealous.

"No...I just-" I cut him by my anger.

"Just what? Hurt me like that again huh? And after all that shit you told me and I told you about mine! Sorry, not going to happen now go to your girl." I pulled my hand away from him and went to Billy''s car and drove to the restaurant.

* * *

**Matt**  
"Ohh shit, I wonder what Jeff did now?" Dad wondered out loud and we just sat silence. Jeff seemed to be pissed and me and Shannon went to his room to try and talk to him.

* * *

**Jake**  
I smiled when I saw Taylor walk in. I stood up and pulled out her chair for her.

"You look good Taylor." I smiled.

"Thank you. You look nice as well." She blushed.

"Thank you." I sat back down.

After we ordered our dinners, I decided to try and get to know her.

"So Tay, what do you do?" I asked.

"I'm a Knockout, or female wrestler, for the wrestling company called Total Nonstop Action or TNA. What about you?" She answered.

"I'm an auto mechanic, and own my own shop. Mostly it's for customizing cars." I shrugged, "Not very glamourous."

"Sounds cool."

* * *

**Delilah**  
I wanted nothing more than to kill Shannon. He made the mistake to ask me about my mom in front of my dad. While it was a touchy subject for me, it was a taboo topic to my dad. After she left, he burned all her pictures, cancelled her mail, and basically wiped her from our lives. If it wasn't for Gran-Gran and Gramps I wouldn't have know I ever had a mom. Dad even put a restraining order on her side of the family, the side we knew I was blood-related to. Dad said this way incase I wasn't biologically his, the sperm donor couldn't find me. Also, it kept my mom permanently out of my life.

Right now Matt and I were sitting in the waiting room of the nearby hospital. When Shannon mentioned my mom, my dad accidently squeezed his glass too hard and it broke in his hand. He was getting it stitched and bandaged.

"Don't worry, it didn't look too serious." Matt said as he grabbed my hand.

"I know but...dad might seem like it, but he used to cry himself to sleep over her until I was fifteen." I sighed.

Dad came out shortly with his hand wrapped.

"Come on Lilah, Matt let's go-Chastity?" My dad froze in his tracks and stared at a brunette nurse who looked like me.

"Billy?" Her eyes widened, "I haven't seen you in 24 years."

* * *

**Billy**  
I went out into the waiting room and saw Delilah cuddling with Matt. When we went to leave; I saw the woman I once loved, the woman who shattered my heart into a million pieces, standing infront of me. She looked at me in shock and Delilah was eyeing me and Chastity and she looked really confused.

"Oh my gosh...What did you do to your hand!" Chastity ran over to me and grabbed my hand. I missed her pressence, her touch, her long brunette hair flowing down, and the smell of sweet vanilla on her. As much as I hated her for what she did to me and my daughter, I couldn't deny that I still loved her.

"Billy?...Hello?" She put her hand in front of my face and I snapped out it and looked down.

"I squeezed my hand...Hard enough to break the glass, so Delilah decided to take me to the hospital." I said to her and she looked over to Delilah and Matt looking confuse.

"Umm dad who is she...Oh I totally forgot my manners, I'm Delilah Martinez." She said all happy but wary by looking at her. They looked alike only she got the smarts and manners like me.

"Oh umm my name is Chastity and I'm your fathers ex-wife." She said and I look down and I saw Delilah wide eyed and shock.

"Dad...Is this my mom?" She asked me in shock and stepped back. I could see tears and anger in my little girl's eyes.

"Wait Billy you mean this is my daughter? I guess you decided to keep her then?" Chastity said and I just sighed in frustration and nodded my head.

"Yes..and Chastity if your not busy the three of us need to talk alright, like now/" I told her. Delilah just stood there looking down and started crying which broke my heart.

"Ok Billy I'm not doing anything I just got out of work. Let's go out for a late night snack and boy you can come too if that's up to Billy." Chastity said.

Matt looked at me and I nodded for him to come for Delilah's support. I was nervous about this meeting with all three and Delilah was NOT going to like this. We all drove seperate cars and we decided to go to a dinner that wasn't much.

It was awkard silence but Delilah would silently talk to Matt.

"Well Chas-" I got cut off by her and Chastity looked at me firmly.

"Don't call me Chas...Its Chastity" She said and I sighed at her stubbroness.

"Do I have to be here with the mom who left us for partying and not mention...Nevermind I don't want to sound like a slut, oops I mean, like her." Delilah sneered. Me and Matt looked shocked at her outburst and Chastity smirked.

"Look...Honey...I quit doing that partying a long time ago...It wasn't my place for me at the time since alot of shit happened...and I'm glad I get to see my daughter being all grown up." She said.

"I'm not your daughter! I have no mother! A mother is a woman who is there to raise, and love her child. Who is there for every accomplishment and fail. You weren't. You're nothing to me." Delilah said and held onto Matt as he tried taking some of this information in.

As me and Chastity talked, my daughter stayed quiet; only talking to Matt and myself. I still loved Chasity but I loved my daughter more. I wanted to have both in my life, but I knew it wasn't possible. We got home and we all went to bed.

* * *

**Matt**  
"Lil..Honey are you ok after what happened tonight?" I asked Delilah who was putting on her PJS infront of me. I couldn't help to notice her body looking so fit and beautiful I just wanted to hug her and sleep with her.

"I guess good...I'm not sure..All in one night for that to happen right before my dad's birthday...I don't know but I'm glad dad's ok." She sighed and layed on top of me.

She didn't blush but she was really exhausted. I held her and kissed her and she kissed me back. She told me to stay but I couldn't because Taylor would be coming so I left the room and went to mine. I saw Jeff was wide awake and I yawned as I walked over to him.

"Jeff...Who's the girlfriend you have?" I asked him and he just ignored me.

"Whatever night." I told him and went to sleep.

* * *

**Taylor**  
It was about 2'o clock and I luckily got the key and went inside and I creeped through.


	6. Chapter 6

**What About Now?**

**A/N: Here is chapter six, we hope you enjoy it! WweDivaTayTay45 and I only own our OCs, TNA and the wrestlers own themselves. Please review! Dedicated to Immortal Quintessence Guardian and coolchic79260.**

* * *

**Jeff  
**I turned on the light as Taylor tried to sneak in. She jumped, clearly startled but I kept my face void of emotion.

"You're back late." I sighed.

"Yeah, we lost track of time. Why are you up?" She asked me.

"Don't know, can't sleep. Look Tay can I apologize?" I looked at her. I felt bad for how I was acting but I was afraid. I had a long term relationship that ended badly and I didn't want to get hurt again.

"Apologize? You've been acting like a jerk to me the whole time! You hurt me, so no I won't forgive you that easily!" She hissed and ran to her and Delilah's room.

The next morning I was in a bad mood from Taylor not forgiving me and from lack of sleep. Delilah was still ignoring me but this time she acted a bit more of a bitch. I could see Billy, dad, and Matt begining to look annoyed from her behavior. Honestly I was treating her the same way.

"Alright that's it! I am sick of the attitude. When I was a teen, if I had a problem I would put on some gloves and settle it in the ring; so that's what you two are going to do. You two are going to box." Billy demanded.

We all went to Matt's practice ring and Billy gave both me and Delilah boxing gloves. His only warning was no hitting in the face. Delilah threw the first punch to my stomach knocking the wind out of me. I hit her on her shoulder and she reciprocated. She went to punch me in the stomach but Taylor called out to her and Delilah ended up hitting me in the groin.

* * *

**Delilah**  
I froze in shock after the hit connected. I didn't mean to hit him! Jeff rolled on the floor in pain Matt couldn't help but laugh. Jeff was talking in a high pitched voice which sadly made me laugh as well.

* * *

**Taylor  
**I called out to Delilah after running from the house to tell her that my parents were coming to the next show. I flinched when she turned to me and hit Jeff in the groin. Everyone laughed and I decided to get in the ring and walk over to Jeff. I knelt down next to him.

I sighed and shook my head as I laughed. "You ok bud?" I asked him and he breathed out and in slowly trying to get up but he failed. I held out my hand and he took it. Delilah wrapped her arm around Jeff along with me on the other side and everyone moved back to the house.

"So Tay...Umm what did you want?" Delilah asked and Jeff was looking at me curiously and I didn't look at them.

"Umm my parents are gonna be going to the next show and let's just say there's going to be a family fight." I told them and Delilah pulled away from Jeff and he almost fell down but I caught him.

"What! Why! They should never ever come near you!" She said as Jeff got up just fine and stared at me with sad eyes but I ignored him.

"I don't know, but I will be fine though. Now let's go to the house because I am starving." I told them.

Matt held hands with Delilah and I awwed at them. We got to the house and Billy and Gil started talking about Delilah's mom and I heard what happened. I coldn't believe she actually had an outburst and yelled. I was surprised.

"Oh Tay, how was your date?" Matt asked me as I drank my water.

"Pretty awesome." I told them plainly and Delilah glared at me for not giving her details.

"Details!" Matt and Delilah said at the same time while Jeff had ice on his groin. He looked so jealous when I answered the question.

"Umm let's see dinner was good, beach, went to the bar for a drink, and then kinda made out...Nothing new." I told them and blushed.

"Aww. But are you going to date him?" Shannon asked and I just shrugged.

"Probably not because of the distance." I answered. We all watched T.V and I sighed when I realized we were going to leave in two days.

* * *

**Matt**  
Later on the night Delilah and Taylor went to bed because they were exhausted so did our dads. Me, Jeff, and Shannon were outside enjoying the sight of the sky and just talked but Jeff hadn't really said anything.

"Jeff you totally got beat by a girl." Shannon laughed. Jeff glared him and flipped him off.

"No that was a cheap shot." Jeff said but me and Shannon were still laughing.

"You need to aplogize to Taylo.r" I told him and he just huffed.

"I did, but she is not forgiving me." He sighed. Me and Shannon looked at him and saw he was sad.

"I'll talk to her." Shannon offered but I shook my head.

"No Delilah can. Those two are inseparable so I'll ask Lil and see if she can talk to her." I told them but Jeff just sighed.

"Don't think so." Jeff said as his phone rang. He answered it and we heard girl's voice so me and Shannon decided to piss him off and sound like girls in the background.

* * *

**Delilah**  
The next day, Matt had said that him, Taylor, Jeff and I were going to Shannon's place to hang out by his pool. I didn't know how to swim so hopefully no one would push me in. I was in the kitchen at Matt's while Taylor and Matt got changed into their swimsuits. I didn't have one but it didn't bother me.

"Delilah, over here!" I turned and saw Jeff waving me over to the open back door.

"What?" I asked.

"Shh! Look I need your help. Last night I was talking to the Interior Designer who's fixing up my newly built house and Matt and Shan made complete idiots of themselves and made it hard to talk to her. They thought it was my girlfriend. So I was hoping you'll help me get payback on them." He said.

"No way." I shook my head, "I am not gonna be in the middle of you guys fighting."

"You'll be getting Shannon back for causing your dad to go to the hospital." He smirked.

I thought it over for a minute. I did want payback, and a little prank wouldn't hurt. I grinned evilly as an idea popped into my head.

"Okay, but we need two sticks of butter, some firecrackers, baby powder and clear plastic wrap." I told him. He looked at me confused, "Trust me, I once pranked Tay after she had gotten drunk. I waited until she fell asleep and had ten 'Little People' dress up as clowns and danced around her when she started to wake up. She freaked out so bad!"

"Okay you know what you're dong then." He agreed.

* * *

**Jeff**  
Delilah stayed inside Shannon's house with his wife Julie so they could set up some of the prank. My job was to put the firecrackers next to Shannon and Matt when they were both facing the pool. Luckily I didn't have to wait too long. Both guys were sitting on the edge of the pool not noticing me while Tay was laying in the sun. I quietly placed the firecrackers near them and lit them.

The firecrackers went off causing both Matt and Shannon to get startled and fall into the pool. I pulled out the baby powder and threw it onto them before I ran inside. I ran around the buttered floor and ducked under the plastic wrap tapped onto the top half of the doorway. Matt and Shan ran in and instantly slipped on the buttered floor. Both guys couldn't get up and it was funny. Matt was the first to get get and he helped Shannon. Both guys ran towards me but ran into the plastic wrap and were knocked to the floor. Both Delilah and I couldn't help but laugh. Even Julie thought it was funny, and luckily she was recording it.

"Shannon don't ever mention my mother around me or my dad again, okay? And Matt, sweetie I'm so sorry for you getting caught in this." She sheepishly smiled.

* * *

**Matt**  
"Arghh. That really hurt...but it was pretty funny." I told her and she laughed. I chuckled and kissed her on top of her forehead and she managed not to blush as much.

"So you guys learn your lesson not to bother me?" Jeff asked. Me and Shannon looked at him and nodded. Shannon limped to the fridge and got some ice for his shoulder.

"Holy crap!" We all heard a yell and Taylor walked in. She laughed at the mess.

"Lil, who did you prank?" Taylor asked and Shannon groan at the pain me and him went through.

"That would be Shannon and Matthew." Jeff answered and me and Shannon glared at Jeff while Tay just giggled.

"Why?" Tay asked and held onto the wall because of the melted butter we had to clean up.

"Well Shannon shouldn't have said anything about my mom in front of my dad and Jeff was annoyed with both of them because he won't name his girlfriend." Delilah said and she just nodded. I saw right through her, she was kinda in pain but manage to act. "Like mother and daughter" I thought myself.

"Well I'm going to be gone for awhile today; I gotta get me some new outfits, then lunch with Jake." She said and we all looked at her.

"Oooh you and Jake." Shannon teased and she just laughed while Jeff looked pissed.

"Nahh, I wish though. He is really charming, sweet, adorable, and a gentleman." She said. Me and Delilah saw the look on Jeff's face, It was hiding the pain and the jealously from her dating Jake.

"What about dad?" Delilah asked and Taylor looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry that's why im going now so I can leave from lunch." Tay answered. She walked away as everyone left until it was me and Delilah.

"Do you wanna go out for lunch? I mean like before your dad's birthday." I suggested and she sighed and put down her phone.

"Yes! I need a break from this weekend, alot of drama ya know." She sighed and I nodded.

"Oh yeah, I understand." I agreed and we went for some lunch.

* * *

**Taylor**  
"Jake!" I yelled when I saw him I ran towards him. But I slowly made my way to him when I saw him with another girl which broke my heart, but I was just putting on a act hoping that wasn't his girlfriend. He looked at me with hopeful yet sad eyes and looked down. I saw the long straight brunette haired girl who was laughing and holding his arm.

"Hey Taylor. How are you?" Jake asked me and I was smiling.

"Umm doing good...You ready for lunch?" With a hopeful cheer in my voice and the girl looked at him.

"I thought it was going to be our date for lunch?" She asked him and he took a deep breath before he looked at me with pitiful eyes.

"Sorry Taylor but I'm taking my girlfriend out to lunch. I'm so sorry about this." Jake sighed and I just shook my head while standing still like a wall while they walked pass me laughing. I felt salty tears fall down my face.

"Great...Just like what Jeff did." I told myself and I decided to go to the water area of the ferry place and cried thinking how pathetic I was.

* * *

**Delilah**  
Matt and I decided to have lunch with our dads for my dad's birthday. I was a Daddy's Girl and was proud of it, and luckily Matt didn't mind. Halfway through lunch my phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID and smiled. I had been waiting for this call for three months!

"Hello?" I smiled and got up from the table.

"Hello Ms Martinez, it's Yolanda Tunie from the adoption agency."

"Hi Mrs Tunie, I'm guessing you have good news?" I asked and bit my lip.

"Yes I do. Congratulations, the adoption went through. You can pick up your son when you come back to Seattle." Mrs Tunie said.

"Oh my god, thank you! I have been waiting for this moment for two years. What's his name?" I smiled.

"His name is Dylan, he's three years old with light brown hair and brown eyes. He is a sweetheart."

"Thank you so much, I can't wait to get my son." I giggled and hung up the phone.

I had wanted to have a child for the last four years but sadly I hadn't been able to get a boyfriend. Then my dad told me I could always adopt a child and that's what led to me going to an adoption agency to have a child. I told them I wanted a son and that I wasn't picky on age, race, or appearance. Mrs Tunie said she would fnd a child that needed a home for me. Luckily my apartment was a two bedroom one. Taylor knew I loved kids but she didn't know I was going to adopt. I just hoped Matt was okay about it.

"Dad, great news!" I beamed as I sat back down at the table.

"What is it Lil?" Dad asked me.

"That was Mrs Tunie, she said it went through!" I squealed.

"That's great!" My dad grinned.

"What's going on?" matt asked me.

"Well, about two years ago I really wanted a child but I was single. So I went to an adoption agency and now it went through. It was becuase they needed to do background checks, interview friends and neighbors, and view financial records. I have to go home to Seattle to pick up my son." I bit my lip as I watched his reaction.

Matt just sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Gil stayed quiet, not sure what to say. I felt tears well up in my eyes because I was worried that Matt would be mad. But to my suprise, he smiled.

* * *

**Matt**  
I smiled at Delilah when I heard that she's going to adopt a child which was fine with me, but I was nervous that I might not take good care of it. Oh wait...I'm not sure if she wants me to be the dad to her child. I started to feak out on the inside but Delilah put her hand on top of mine and smiled at me. I smiled back and I heard dad and Billy laughing at us and we blushed.

"You guys are horrible" Delilah said and I just laughed as we ate some good food. We started talking about the business and we all wanted Delilah to be a Knockout but she still didn't want to. We all headed home afterwards.

* * *

**Taylor**  
I slammed the screen door behind me. Luckily Matt texted me and said they were already celebrating Billy's b-day so I walked up the stairs. I could tell that Jeff was watching me. I went to my bedroom and got into my pjs and I went on Delilah's laptop to check out my facebook and answer questions from fans. Then I decided to put on some peaceful music. I was listening to Oasis by Tarja Turunen and I went to my bed writing poetry to get rid of my thoughts of Jake and of course I'm there was a knock at my door. I sighed and yelled.

"C'mon in!" I said and of course Jeff walked in. I just sighed and rolled my eyes at him. I look at him and he seem to be nervous.

"What do you want Jeff?" I asked him and he looked down from my tone of voice.

"I just wanted to see if your okay because umm I was worrying about ya." Jeff said. I just tossed pencil down and sat up on the bed.

"Thanks, and no I'm not ok. Just got broken because it's like you...I saw him at the place we met and there was a girl holding his hand and it was his girlfriend. So same problem; now can you go please? I'm too tired for this talk." I told him. He walked up to me and he took my poetry journal. I started to jump up and down trying to get it from him.

"Give my book to me!" I demanded and he seemed deep thought as he read my poetry. I pouted as I fumed. I soon gave up and sat on my bed glaring at him.

"Wow, Tay your really good at poetry. I admire that." Jeff smiled and I blushed.

"Thanks...now please go. We have to leave in the morning." I told him and he laughed at me.

"Okay doll. By the way that Jake guy is a jerk." He said. I shot back at him.

"And so are you for you did the same thing to me! Now out" He was pissed. I always manage to piss him off but it was his fault. I got up when my cell started ringing. I jumped for it but I landed on my face.

"Damn flipping clumsiness!" I yelled and answered.

"Hello?" I asked

"Aww Tay, sweetheart how are you?" I realized that voice was my mom.

"Not good...What do you guys want?" I was already mad enough so why not take it out on them?

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow and you got an interview with People Magazine." She said and I sighed.

"You guys don't even consider me as a daughter! And dont even pretend that I haven't seen the shows where you talk shit about me! No I'm not going to see you and I want you guys out of my life!" I yelled with tears falling, having a nervous break down.

"Fine bitch. We will talk you tomorrow." Mom hung up. I threw my phone and I crawled under my blankets, braking down crying.

* * *

**Matt**  
"Whoa..." Me, Jeff and Delilah said in unison after we heard everything about the phone call. We all didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Delilah**  
I felt bad for Tay because I had met her parents and horrible doesn't even begin to scratch the surface in describing them. I felt my new maternal instincts kick in and I ran up to mine and Tay's room. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tay, want me to hack into the police department's files and put a drug charge on your mom?" I asked, "Not like it'd be a lie."

"No Lilah, you almost got caught the last time you tried that." She sighed.

"Keyword is almost. How about I call a few of my contacts and see if they can find any dirt we can send to TMZ? My friend Curious or maybe Shufflz might be able to find footage from a casino or club we can use." I smiled slightly when she chckled.

"Still haven't gotten over my mom calling you a 'four-eyed, social-disease'?" She chuckled.

"That _perra_ (bitch) needs to check herself before I go _loco_ (crazy) on her." I snapped.

"Yeah you would." Tay laughed.

"Yeah, hey guess what? As of next week you are gonna be called 'Auntie Taylor'." I smiled.

"What have I told you abot signing me up as a daycare helper?" Taylor crossed her arms.

"No not like that...I'm adopting a child!" I squealed and Tay smiled.

"Oh my god, congrats!"

* * *

**Jeff**  
I saw Matt acting a bit odd, like he was worried about something.

"What's wrong bro?" I asked.

He sighed, "I found out that Delilah's gonna adopt a kid. She's been waiting for this for two years."

"Wow...So why are you freaking out?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know if she would want me to be a father figure to him or not. Or if I'm gonna mess up raising him or do something wrong. What if he's here and gets sick? What if he has an allergic reaction to something and Lil isn't here?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Bro look, do not say anything. I'm gonna ask you some questions and only yes or no answers, got it? Is Delilah the first thing you think about when waking up? The last thing you think about when you go to sleep? Would you fight for her? Do whatever you can to make her smile?" I asked and he nodded to every questions.

"Yeah I would." He smiled.

"Then obviously you love her. And it doesn't matter whether or not she asks or wants you to, be a father to her kid. If she doesn't like it she'll tell you. The worst thing is that she wants you to act like an uncle to the kid." I explained.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw my brother calm down. I sighed thinking about how much I wanted to hurt that Jake guy for hurting Taylor.

* * *

**Matt**  
Me and Jeff were awake and started packing so we could head over in Seattle where Delilah was going to get her kid and Tay was meeting her parents which might end bad.

"Hey do you think Delilah and Tay are awake?" Jeff asked and I just shrugged my shoulders. We opened their door and found them still sleeping. Me and Jeff just laughed at them sleeping.

"Who wants to wake them, you or me?" I asked Jeff and he just stood back which meant I was.

I walked over their bed. They looked so peaceful sleeping, that I didn't want to wake them. But I shook Delilah and she yawned, getting up with her long brown hair over on her shoulder which looked so beautiful.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot about the time! I am so sorry; Tay wake up!" She screamed and panicked. Me and Jeff laughed as she pushed Tay off the bed and Tay woke up.

"What the hell!" Taylor yelled and they shoved me and Jeff out of the room. We heard yelling from them about something stupid which was funny.

"So what did Tay say about you?" I asked Jeff. He just looked down and got some coffee.

"She says that I'm a jerk just like Jake guy, which is really pissing me off." Jeff muttered and I just sighed. We saw Tay with her suitcases and her hair messy. I look over at Jeff who was mesmerized at her morning appearance.

"Well I may not be good looking right now but are you boys ready?" Tay asked and got herself a can of Coke. Delilah came down with her suitcases followed by Billy.

* * *

**Taylor**  
-Airport of Sea Tac

"Delilah where's the kid?" I asked. Delilah just jumped up and down and went towards the lady with a small kid who was adorable!

* * *

**Delilah**  
I couldn't help but smile when I saw Mrs Tunie with my new son, Dylan. He was adorable. I stood before Mrs Tunie and Dylan with my eyes locked onto him.

"Dylan, this is Delilah Martinez. She's the nice lady that adopted you." Mrs Tunie told him.

"Hi Dylan. Would you like to go home with me?" I smiled and he nodded. Before I could blink he launched himself at me, and hugged my legs.

Matt, Jeff, Taylor and my dad walked over to us. Dylan held onto my legs tightly and buried his face into my pants. I chuckled lightly at his shyness.

"Dylan sweetie, this is your Auntie Taylor, your Grampy Billy, my boyfriend Matt, and his brother Jeff. They're wrestlers except for Grampy Billy." I smiled at Dylan as he let me go and ran to Taylor and my dad giving each one a hug. He looked nervous but gave Matt a hug as well.

"You can call me Daddy Matt if you want...That is, if it's okay with your mommy." Matt looked at me. I was shocked he wanted to be a father to my adopted son, but I nodded.

* * *

**Jeff**  
I couldn't help but smile. I told Matt if Delilah didn't like it she would tell him. I knew my brother was close to happy tears but he was hiding it. It was because he was close to being forty and he didn't have a child calling him 'dad'.

"I told you Matt." I whispered to my brother as we went to baggage claim.

He was walking next to Delilah while carrying Dylan. I smirked because they looked exactly like a family. Dylan had traits that were similar to both my brother and Delilah such as her brown hair and his brown eyes.

"Shit!" We heard Taylor exclaim as she stopped a little ahead of us, staring at something or someone.

* * *

**Taylor**  
Dylan was such a cutie that I just wanted to kiss him. Then I swore and Delilah slapped my arm. I looked two people that I never wanted to see, my parents. They walked over to us I was started to be scared for no reason.

"Aww hi sweetheart, how are you?" My dad asked with an evil smirk as I glared at him and mom.

"I'm doing horrible since you're here. Why though?" Before they answered I saw Dylan looking scared and everyone giving me pity looks.

"Of course you are horrible to us. You have never been a good girl." Mom said and I was holding in my anger.

"Alright let's talk somewhere else." I replied. Mom saw the little kid with Delilah.

"Fine. By the way Delilah, you can never be a good mom." My mom smirked and I pulled my parents away from Billy, who looked like he was going to knock them out. We went to their limo and talked.

"Ok...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! DELILAH DIDN'T DO ANYTHING OR SAY ANYTHING!" I yelled. They just looked nonchalant which pissed me off.

"We all know she's gonna be a bad mom. She's by herself; she dosen't even have a husband or boyfriend." My dad shrugged. I saw a champagne bottle and poured myself a drink. "Delilah's going to be pissed if I drank, but oh well. I need it" I said to myself.

"Actually she does have a boyfriend and he's alot better father then you are dad! He is very understanding and wanted to be a dad!" I told them. They looked shocked. We were silent and they decided to drive me to the arena. I was tispy but not drunk though, since I could hold in my drinks.

* * *

**Matt**  
After the whole outburst with Tay's parents and insulting Delilah that got everyone mad, Delilah took Dylan and bought him some candy making him happy.

"How dare they talk to Delilah like that!" I eclaimed to Billy and Jeff.

"I don't know, but I'm glad Taylor is the complete opposite of her parents." Jeff said and I nodded. Billy added.

"Yes. Taylor was very, very different from them. They would let her starve for about 3 months. She actually ate when I gave her food and I was about to report them to CPS but they would've won though due to their famous status. I felt bad for the girl and I'm glad Delilah was her friend. I'd let her stay with us for weeks at a time." He said and it broke mine and Jeff's hearts hearing about Taylor's past.

"We should probably get to the arena. Tay texted me saying she's there." Delilah walked over to us with Dylan who got himself a lollipop. He held on my hand and I was happy like a proud dad.

* * *

**Delilah**  
I smiled as I watched Matt and Dylan. They were acting just like father-n-son. We dropped my dad off at his apartment before we got to the arena. I carried Dylan inside while Matt carried his little backpack.

"After the show, how about we go to Toys R' Us?" Matt smiled at Dylan who's eyes grew huge.

"Can we mommy? I wanna go toys rus wif daddy!" Dylan smiled.

"Okay, but we can't be there all night." I said.

Angelina, Mickie, Velvet, and Winter all ran up to us, cooing over Dylan.

"Aww! Who is this cutie?" Velvet asked.

"This is my son Dylan." I smiled.

"Mommy, can I go wif daddy?" Dylan asked me and I nodded before handing over to Matt. The girls all looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I adopted him and Matt wants him to call him 'daddy'." I smiled and they nodded. They left to get ready for the show, not before Winter gave me a quick hug. Out of all the Knockouts besides Taylor, I was becoming good friends with mainly Winter.

* * *

**Jeff**  
I couldn't help but laugh at how close Matt already was to Delilah's new son. But I had a match I needed to focus on.

* * *

**Matt**  
"So what do you want to do bud?" I was kinda nervous but I manage to relax about Dylan.

"What you do?" He asked and I was thinking and got it.

"Well me and the guys play card games and we pull pranks on people wanna do it?" I asked him and he seemed nervous.

"We get twouble?" He asked.

"Nahh. This is what we do if we are bored, and it might entertain you." I smiled as he held my hand tighter. When we passed Abyss, he galred at me and I glared back at him. Then we went down the hall and we heard yelling mostly from Anderson.

"I do not think so lady! I win this card I do!" Me and Dylan were spying on RVD, A.J, Anderson who was currenlty yelling, Sting, and Kazarian.

"Asshole! I win this fair in square watch." RVD said as he put down winngin cards and Anderson flipped out.

"Whoah, hey Hardy what's up?" Sting nodded towards us. Everyone looked at me and Dylan who was so shy he was hiding face into the side of my leg.

"Nothing much, just showing my son what we do if we get bored." I shrugged and their eyes widened.

"Son! What the he-" Anderson was about to say "hell" but RVD and A.J covered his mouth which made Dylan laugh.

"Dude you do not swear in front of a kid, they will catch onto things like that." A.J scolded, having kids himself, and Anderson closed his mouth.

"So Matt you have a son? What's his name? Who's the mom?" Kazarian asked. I sighed and picked Dylan up and sat on the couch.

"This is Dylan. You know Taylor's assistant Delilah?" I stopped and they nodded. "Well it's her son that she adopted so since I'm her boyfriend I offered to be the dad to help her."

"That's good keep it up." A.J smiled.

"Well Dylan, I'll introduce you to us. I'm RVD." He said doing the thumbs on him and laughed.

"I'm the phenomanol one Allen but you can call me A.J" A.j said and he raised his glasses up and put them on his head.

"I'm Sting, one of the Legends in this business and currently TNA champ." He said walking up to Dylana and they both shook hands despite the slight fear in the child's eyes.

"I'm Kazarian but call me Kaz for short." He smiled and then finally we all looked at Anderson who was smiling.

"No Kenny, do not swear." A.J said to him and Anderson waved his hand at him.

"My name is not Kenny...But Ken Anderson and I'm the biggest...Asshole in this business." He said and I laughed as A.J And Kaz smacked him.

"Well I gotta go. See ya gents later and Dylan nice to meet ya." Rob said and left the room as we watched Jeff's match.

"Hey das uncle Jeff!" Dylan said and I laughed.

"Yes it is." I told him

* * *

**Taylor**  
"Today was such a bad day." I told myself then there was a knock and I sighed.

"Come in." I called and saw Delilah walking towards me and I felt bad.

"Hey how are you alright?" She asked me.

"Yeah! As long after my match Im getting me a drink again." I told her and she smacked my arm.

"Ow, okay I know how you don't like me drinking but it's only one and it's not that bad." I said and she just shooked her head.

"Alright whatever." I sighed.

"I'm sorry about what my mom and dad said to you." I told her and she looked at me and smiled.

"It's fine. I wasn't that offended but what happened with you and them?" She asked me and I told her the yelling.

"Kinda figured that much." We laughed and I went to match while Delilah went to see Matt and Dylan.

I was walking like a zombie. I couldn't think about my match tonight, I had too much going on and I'm facing Madison. Knowing her, she was going to cheat. I bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I looked up to see Alex Shelley and I smiled at him as he helped me up.

"It's fine Alex, and good to see you again. How are you?" I asked him. He was by far the sweetest young guy here.

"I'm fine, just waiting for you because they switched it up with me and you versus Madison with Jeremey." He said as I nodded and sighed.

"Yes...oh sorry I didn't mean to sound offended. I'm just tired and pissed." I told him and he put his arm around my shoulder as we talked. We were at the entrance tunnel.

"Wanna go in together?" He asked and I was happy from the fans.

"Yeah! I always wanted to that."

"Sweet a female Machine Gun for tonight!" He said and we laughed.

**End of match**  
I was on top of the rope, focusing on Madison. I jumped, or at least tried to, until Jeremey knocked me off the rope. I yelled in pain and almost blacked out. I heard Alex's voice and I tagged him in. I heard his music signaling we won and he picked me up bridal style and rushed me to the doctor.

"Thanks honey." I said to Alex who was just giving me a serious concerned face. I smiled to him and kissed his cheek.

"Calm down alright." I told and he just sighed.

"Okay, what the hell was that for!" Jeff came in yelling about the match and saw me kiss Alex's cheek out of gratitude. Alex left after he hugged me so it was just me and Jeff.

"Oh, so your going out with him?" His voice full of jealously.

"No, it was a thank you thing...Quit being jealous and start focusing on YOUR girl, alright!" I snapped. We were both pissed by now, and I was depressed from everything...

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What About Now?**

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! I've been fighting a cold and both me WweDivaTayTay were also working ahead on some later chapters. Dedicated to Miss-RKO, Immortal Quintessence Guardian, Nexusdiva, and coolchic79260.**

* * *

**Delilah  
**I found Taylor looking beyond angry. I knew it had to be Jeff since I told security not to let her parents backstage. I decided to get her mind off of him.

"Tay, I'm gonna book you a day at the spa." I smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"No thanks, last time they put burning hot rocks on my back and ass."

"It's not that bad!" I laughed.

"Whatever." She chuckled.

I found Matt playing cards with Ken Anderson while Dylan sat on Matt's lap helping him play. I pulled out my phone and took a pic of the scene. It was too cute to pass up.

"Mommy, I pay wif daddy!" Dylan giggled when he saw me.

"Damn, you look different. What happened to the geek?" Anderson asked me.

"Got rid of the glasses. And don't cuss in front of my son!" I snapped.

"Mommy, why uncle Jeff so grwumpy? He go night-night?" Dylan asked.

"Mommy doesn't know, kiddo. No one does." Matt answered.

Sadly both of Tay's parents somehow got backstage. Mrs Decker glared at me before storming over to me.

"Where is Taylor?" She demanded and I told her she was with the trainers.

* * *

**Taylor**  
"I hate my life...even though it is pretty good with my friends." I said to myself. I slowly got up and went out the door. However, I was stopped by my mom.

"What do you want mom? And where's dad?" I asked her and she gave me a glare.

"Well your dad is waiting for me because I wanted to do to mention the pain you made us go through." My mom said and I look at her in confusion.

"Excuse me, but it's the other way around because you talk shit behind my back and then embarass me in public." I told her and we continued to stare intensely at each other. And out of my corner eye I saw Matt, Delilah, and Dylan behind a wall spying on me which made worry about the boy.

"Mhmm, That's because we wanted your attention." My mom said and I nodded, not believing a word she said.

"Bullshit! Now why don't you and dad stay out of my life, forever. I don't want you near me and have me become some target of drama. It's bad enough I'm getting some." I told her. She just smirked at me and raised her hand, and next thing I knew she slapped my face and stormed off. I was just standing there holding my face.

"Thats horrible woman! You should call the police on her!" Delilah came running towards me. Dylan stayed behind Matt but I managed to smile.

"Nahh its fine." I told her and her jaw dropped.

"I think that's what she wanted to do with ya." Matt said and I nodded. Dylan shyly walked over to me.

"You otay Auntie?" He asked so cutley.

"Awww!I'm in love with this cutie! Yes it was minor issue alright." I told him and he smiled. We all walked to the hotel and Dylan fell asleep fast.

"Alright so Matt is gonna stay with me at my place and you, sadly, are sharing the hotel room with Jeff. Mostly because your parents might be at your place." Delilah informed me and she hid her face from my explosion.

"Alright, fine; as long as I avoid them. This should be good. Oh Matt I might kill your bro, just warning." I told Matt and he chuckled.

"Umm. Alright I'll make sure to make reservations at the local cemetary." We both laughed and Delilah smakced us for our stupidity.

I went to my room and I heard the shower on and Jeff was in singing so beautifully that it made me want to sleep.I got into my pajamas, baggy pants and a t shirt. I wanted a drink. I took a sip but then somehow the lights went out.

"God damn it!" Jeff yelled and I giggled, and the lights went back on but infront of me was Jeff in just a towel. Seeing his naked upper body dripping, he was cute.

"Ahh oh my god!Get in the shower! Or get some clothes on!" I covered my eyes as Jeff got closer to me and hugged me.

"I will but I need to tell you something...Me and my girfriend broke up. I like you and I want to be with you." He said and I couldn't tell if this was fake or real.

* * *

**Delilah**  
I laughed as Matt and Dylan decided to play with some of the toys at Toys R' Us. A few of the store associates were running around trying to clean everything up, it didn't help that nearly twenty people came in when they saw Matt enter. I carefully walked around the spilt marbles as I followed my boyfriend and son.

"Mommy look, daddy a dolly!" Dylan ran up to me with a Matt Hardy action figure.

"That's great baby! Where is daddy by the way?" I asked when I didn't see Matt.

"Getting you this." I turned around and saw Matt holding a cute stuffed dog that looked like Vicious.

"Aww Matt; that's sweet. It looks like Vicious." I smiled.

"Dyl, did you know mommy and daddy have dogs at my house in Cameron?" Matt smirked and Dylan's eyes grew big.

"I go see doggies?" He asked.

"When we go to Cameron again." I answered.

When we finally left, I could've sworn I saw the store associates sigh in relief. We went to my apartment to get Dylan settled into his room. I had filled his room with everything I thought he would like: a tricycle, some stuffed animals, action figures I had collected from LOTR which were very difficult to get, and some beginer reading books.

* * *

**Jeff**  
I told Tay the truth, well half-truth really. My girlfriend and I did break up but that was months ago, before I met Tay. I told Taylor I was still with her because I was afraid of how fast I was starting to like Tay and my heart hadn't healed yet. But after finding out what Tay went through because of her parents, and hearing what happened with that Jake guy; I had to take the risk and tell her.

"How can I believe you?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I know you have no reason to, but I just wanted to tell you the truth. I do really like you Taylor and I was an idiot for hurting you. How about we start over, as friends and afterwards see if it can be more?" I asked her and bit my lip as I waited for her answer.

* * *

**Taylor**  
I took a huge breath in and just stared at him questioning whether I beileved him, but I did since I'd be seeing him more because of Matt and Delilah.

"Alright. Well, first off I don't know you and this is not a good impression on me." I told him and he laughed. He then looked down and slightly blushed making me blush too. I laughed hard as he went into the bathroom. About ten minutes later he came back out long pjs pants and a wife beater top.

"Ok sorry. Umm...My name is Jeff and you are, my pretty lady?" He asked and I smiled sweetly.

"Taylor Marie Decker and I know who you are, Jefferey Nero Hardy, because your brother is going out with my friend." I told him and somehow we hugged each other. When we pulled away from each other, I blushed and headed to my bed as he went to his.

I was in deep sleep but then someone crawled into my bed and put his arm around my waist. I was freaking out but I wanted to calm down but I fell really good sleeping with Jeff.

* * *

**Matt**  
Being a dad felt so amazing, I can't believe how fast he grew on me. I was happy that Delilah loves me, without her I wouldn't have met my was sleeping so me and Delilah were up just watching the night clouds and watching our son sleep.

"Thank you for willing to be his dad and everything you have done. I really appreciate it." Delilah said. I kissed her and I smiled goofily to her.

"No thank you for being with me along with having a baby boy who is so lovable." I told her as tears flowed from her eyes. She giggled as I wiped her tears and I hugged her.

"Thanks Matt." She told me. I was happy that I wanted to scream. We layed on the bed with Dylan between us; and me and Lil put our arms around each other, hugging Dylan making sure he was safe with us.

* * *

**Taylor**  
I yawned and tried to stretch out my arms but something was blocking my way. I turned to see Jeff still sleeping and holding me.

"Jeff get up." I told him as I shook him but it didn't work. I just shook my head as I tried to get up but Jeff pulled me down on the bed. I was on top of Jeff blushing and he just held me while I was on top of him.

"Jeff! Wake up please, I got to take a shower." I told him; he just ignored me.

"Asshole." I said to myself and he hugged me tight

"Oh my god when can you let me go?" I asked him.

"Never...I'm too tired and need a pillow." He mumbled. We heard a kid scream and laughing. Jeff rolled me off the bed and I landed on the ground.

"Darn it! Jeff I'm going to kill you!" I yelled at him. I saw Dylan and Matt along with Delilah laughing.

"No wait, you guys its not what you think!" I tried to tell them butt they just ignored me. I got up and saw Jeff smiling innocently and I smirked.

"Oooh boy, you are in trouble. I hope you know that." And with that I took a shower in nice hot water.

* * *

**Delilah**  
Matt, Dylan and I laughed when we saw Jeff holding onto Tay. Well Dylan was only laughing because Matt and I were and hopefully he wouldn't know why until much later. I mean, I was sixteen when I learned the 'Birds & the Bees' from an encyclopedia because asking my dad about would've given him a heart attack. Or it would've been awkward like when I got my first period and my dad had to explain what it was and why I got it.

"Jeff if you think I'm bad about revenge, Tay is worse. I'm the kind to plan while she is impulsive which is worse." I smirked.

"Strangely I'm not afraid. Yeah she can beat me into the ground but that mind of yours is evil." Jeff laughed.

"Dude, that's my girl you're talkin' about. Now when Tay's done, go get dressed and all of us can go get breakfast." Matt added.

* * *

**Jeff**  
I shook my head. I could tell my brother really loved her, and judging by how tight he was holding Dylan's hand, he loved the kid as well.

"Well-" I was cut off by loud knocking on the door.

I went to answer it and to my suprise and anger, Tay's parents barged in. Her mother and Delilah were busy have a stare-down while Matt glared at Mr Decker.

"Where is Taylor? We went to her apartment and she wasn't there." Mrs Decker demanded.

"She's in the shower, we were going to go out to breakfast." I answered as calmly as I could.

"Well, we'll join you. We won't be having burritos and tacos, are we Delilah? I know how your people like them so much." Mr Decker asked.

"Despite how incredibly racist that sounded, I'm not gonna get mad. The last thing I want is for my son to see me beat you _pinche_ (fucking)_ gringos _into the ground." She scowled.

* * *

**Delilah**  
It took all of my control to keep from cussing up a storm. Mrs Decker glared at me.

"Don't you have a comic book convention to go to or something?" She snapped.

"No but I got an NRA meeting tonight and we need a moving target, wanna volunteer?" I snapped back.

"Matt you should becareful, she might get knocked up by some guy and abandon the kid with you saying it's yours just like what her mother did." Mr Decker added.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way!" Matt yelled and I held Dylan close.

Taylor walked out of the shower dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. She looked angry, so I assumed she had heard them.

"Get out now!" Taylor demanded. Her parents huffed and left, "I'm so sorry Lilah. I have no idea why they hate you so much...Wait I do, it's because your my friend."

"No Tay, it's because I had hacked the bank and reduced their account by ten thousand dollars." I bit my lip.

"Wait that's how you were able to give me that money for wrestling school? It wasn't from selling your program to NASA?" Tay laughed.

"Yep, and they know I'm smart enough to do that...Hell I once hacked NASA! Suprisingly their software is rather weak." I laughed.

Matt and Jeff looked at us like we were insane. I guess they were shocked to hear that.

* * *

**Matt**  
Oh lord, third time in a row seeing Tay's parents and I hate them so much. I couldn't believe Delilah hacked into personal systems. I was shocked and so was Jeff and hopefully Dylan won't learn how to do that as he grows up. I looked to see were Dylan was and saw he was looking through Taylor's suitcase. No one was paying attention except me and Jeff. He looked at me, then we saw him grab something and it was Taylor's bra.

"Mommy what dis?" Dylan asked. Tay grabbed it out of his hands and hid it.

"You shall not know...For now alright and don't thorugh your aunt's stuff unless I tell you to." Delilah said to him and we all laughed then Taylor got done putting her bra in her case.

"Yeah don't take my stuff until your mom say-Oooooh I do not think so Delilah! You are not stealing any of my clothes or hang them on the roof." Taylor said and Jeff laughed his butt off. She gave him a glare.

"You four are so childish sometimes." I told them. Delilah just came up to me and kissed me.

"And so are you with your obesessing with your Hardy Show." She said.

"Touche lady." I told her.

"I'm hungry." Taylor and Dylan said at the same time and we laughed and went to breakfast.

* * *

**Taylor**  
"Now let's see what's good in the morning." I told everyone.

"You" Jeff said and my eyes widen and glared so did Deliah.

"You are asking for a death wish huh?" I told him and then Dylan came in the convo.

"Auntie Tay why you kill Uncle Jeff?" He asked. My heart dropped and I panicked.

"No it's not that I actually mean it; it's just that he is a pain and umm." I stuttered and Jeff was enjoying this so much but luckily Delilah came in.

"Nothing to worry about they are only teasing each other." She smiled and Dylan just laughed as I sighed.

"So Jeff why were you holding Tay this morning?" Matt asked him and I smiply smiled, knowing why.

"Umm I don't know she was just there."

"I object! You could've stayed in your bed." I responded and he blushed.

"You guys leave Jeff alone, he was probably sleepwalking." Delilah defended him. I knew why he wanted to hold me, he was afraid of loosing. I was happy.

* * *

**Delilah**  
Matt and Dylan decided to play with their food when we were at the nearby IHOP. I tried to scold them but sadly they ignored me. Tay was no help because her and Jeff kept joking and flirting with each other.

"Matt, you will be sleeping on the couch in my dad's apartment if you don't stop." I smirked as he quickly stopped.

"Daddy why mommy say you sleep at grampy house?" Dylan asked.

"Because mommy doesn't want us to make a mess. Now eat your pancakes, son." Matt said.

I really did love Matt, but I was afraid to tell him. It was too soon and he was the first boyfriend I ever had. I decided that I will wait to see if he says it first.

* * *

**Jeff**  
After breakfast Matt, Delilah, and Dylan went to KMart to buy Dylan some more clothes since it was almost winter. We flew out to New York an hour later. Tay and I decided to go see what movies were playing while Mat and Delilah took Dylan to Central Park Zoo after checking into the hotel.

"So which movie would you like to see?" Taylor asked me.

"Anything really. You pick one, and I'll pay." I shrugged.

"Really? Okay let's see...Rango, Hop, Source Code, Your Highness, Arthur, or Hanna?" Tay mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Taylor**  
I was happy that Jeff wanted to take me to the movies I was deciding what to watch and I thought of Hop.

"How about Hop? That seems like a cute movie." I suggested and he nodded. I smiled and linked my arm with his. We seated into the movie and we got ambushed by fans which was annoying but I at least I had Jeff.

"Ooooh boy I think I got a headache from the camera flashes." I told Jeff as we got into a taxi.

"Oh yeah there's plently of those hon, but did you enjoy it?" Jeff asked and I just stared at the window watching the people.

"Yeah...I wonder why my parents wanna follow me? I'm getting sick and tired of this." I sighed, then my phone vibrated signaling a text from Delilah.

|Hey can you and maybe Jeff watch Dylan while me and Matt go on a date?|

I smiled and looked at Jeff "What?" He asked and I sighed.

"Wanna watch Dylan with me? Because Matt wants to take her out." I told him and he smiled.

"Well duh he is my non-biological nephew and you are partly the aunt so why not?" He shrugged. I smiled and texted her.

|Yeah we will and make sure you tell him those three words tonight ;)| I giggled at my text and Jeff looked at me.

"What?" I asked and he just shook his head. We finally arrived at the hotel and went to Matt and Delilah's room. I saw Delilah in an f'ing dress and I was dumbfounded and so was Jeff.

"What the heck? You're wearing a dress! You look adorable!" I told her and she blushed so did Matt from her looking sexy.

"Thanks now you two." Matt pointed at me and Jeff for behaving bad. We looked down guilty and laughed. I turned my head to see Dylan playing video games or at least learning. Now it's me and Jeff with Dylan who was hanging out with us and clinging on to Jeff. I was in awe by him and his charm. I sighed and laid on the couch and I couldn't stop thinking about Jeff and my parents.

* * *

**Matt**  
Me and Delilah went on a night out picnic and then walked by the New York city statues and just held on to each other loving each other. I was glad and right now seem to be perfect time to say something important.

"Delilah I have something to say and it's important." I told Delilah as we sat by a water fountain that she was in awe about the beauty of the work and looked at me with her soft brown eyes and smiled.

"Yeah Matt?" She asked sweetly.

" For about almost 3 months maybe two we dated and had up and downs, actually not really but Tay and Jeff did...But that's not the point. Your the first that I had NO trouble or drama with. Then you have a sweet child and I'm proud to be he calls me his dad. I'm trying to say that...I Love you and I want to be with you forever." I told seriously and she kissed me passionately and I kissed back. We pulled away and looked at each other and she was about to cry.

"I was going to say those three words but I'm still saying those four words now...I love you too and I want to be with you forever and your my first. I'm happy that I can feel comfortable around you" She said to me and inside I wanted to cry and I hugged her.

* * *

**Delilah**  
I woke up when a thin ray of light from the sun slipped through the curtains. I smiled as Matt tightened his arms around my waist and held me closer. Last night had been wonderful. Not only did we confess our love, but we also had Tay and Jeff take Dylan to their room so me and Matt could be alone.

I carefully slipped out of his arms and grabbed a robe before I called room service and ordered ourselves breakfast. I saw Matt roll onto his stomach and I figured I'd give him a back massage. When I went to college I took several different courses and massage therapy was one of them.

"Keep that up and we're gonna have round three." He mumbled sleepily.

"Well it can wait til after breakfast." I replied.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. I figured it was room service so I took a five dollar bill out of my purse.

* * *

**Jeff**  
I woke up on the couch to something small jumping onto me. I cracked open an eye and laughed. It was Dylan and he had gotten into some of my face paint. He made himself look like a clown.

"Uncle Jeff, look I funny!" He smiled.

"Yeah buddy. Wanna go get breakfast? We can bring something back for Auntie Tay." I said as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"We see mommy an' daddy?" He asked.

"Okay buddy then we can get breakfast." I agreed. Tay walked out of the bedroom already dressed.

"Woke up before you two." She chuckled which made me laugh.

The three of us went over to my brother's room and knocked. We weren't expecting Delilah to answer in a robe.

"Oh my god." Tay's eyes widened.

* * *

**Matt**  
Last night was the best night of my life! I confess my love to the girl that I love and made love to her. Then the door knocked and Delilah in a robe with nothing underneath answered the door. We saw Taylor and Jeff in shock and got disgusted faces and we both laughed. Dylan who got into Jeff face paint looked like a clown and it was scary but cute though.

"Ok umm me and Jeff are going to take Dylan to get breakfast and...umm get some clothes on you two gosh!" Taylor said walking out with both of the guys. Delilah laughed her butt off from the expressions on Jeff and Tay's faces while Dylan looked confused. I slowly got out of bed and wrapped my arms around Delilah and kissed her.

"I'm glad those two are getting along alot better now." I told her and she smiled.

"Hell yeah, but they need to go out though, there are good sparks between them." She added and I nodded.

"Agree. Now get dressed." I told her and we both put on our clothes.

* * *

**Taylor**  
"I can't believe it, I can't beileve it!" I screamed in my head and was shocked by Delilah in a robe with nothing under.

"Tay you want something?" Jeff looked at me and I just stared out of no where and came back to earth.

"Umm aren't we suppose to wait for Lil and Matt?" I asked Jeff who was having issues putting a bib on Dylan and I laughed as the three year-old glared at him and threw the bib.

"Oh my gosh, you are so complicated and no we are hungry." Jeff said and I just shook my head. I ordered an egg sandwhich then about 5 minutes later Matt and Delilah came and sat by Dylan who was shy at eating his food.

"So how was Dylan last night?" Delilah asked and she looked at me.

"He was awesome, no trouble at all except Jeff and him made me clean up the paint he made both of them." I answered and they glared at Jeff who was offended.

"Hey you weren't doing nothing too busy to watch T.V and text people." He said and then Dylan.

"No...She clean room." He said and I smiled widely. Jeff was betrayed we all enojyed the fun, then Ken Anderson came over to us.

"So honey, me and you against Madison and Matt Hardy for next Thursday." He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Gahh why Miss-Annoying-Little-B-word, she is annoying and cheats." I said and he just shrugged and sat with us

* * *

**Delilah**  
"Daddy fight Auntie Tay?" Dylan looked at Ken.

"Yep Squirt, he is and he's gonna lose to-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Cuss, and I will set my pet bear on you." I calmly said.

"Wait, you have a pet bear?" Everyone looke at me shocked.

"Yeah." I smiled sheepishly.

I explained to them how when I was little, some people snuck onto Gramps's land and were hunting. Me, Gramps and the Sheriff caught them after they shot a black bear and I saw her cub hiding in a bush. I took her in and she was my pet. And now after all of these years her and her two cubs were now my pets.

"I see teddy bear mommy?" Dylan smiled and I nodded.

"So this will be a horrible fight for Delilah." Jeff sighed.

"How?" Matt asked.

"Because Tay is your best friend and Matt is your boyfriend. One's gonna win, one's gonna lose and you'll be in the middle." He explained.

"Well then I won't watch. Besides I have to schedule Tay's radio interview, her photoshoot, and she has a she has a fitting for another ring attire." I listed.

"What? I have all that?" Tay exclaimed.

"I told you, I make your life easy." I smiled.

Ken tried to steal one of Dylan's french toast sticks only for the three year old to throw a blueberry at him.

* * *

**Taylor**  
We laughed when Dylan threw a blueberry at Ken.

"So Tay after the match you need some sleep quickly for all the radio and photoshoots." Delilah said looking at her phone.

"But I don't want to. I hate doing live radio, it makes me sound weird." I said

"No you don't I do because I yell..."Mr. Ander-" He was cut off by Jeff and Matt throwing a small bread on him.

"Ok you know what I'm gonna go and Taylor make sure you wear this awesome shirt" Ken through me an asshole shirt and we all laughed.

"Delilah can you cut this into like a middriff one? I can't have long shirts they drag me down." I asked Lil who was feeding Dylan.

"Yeppers, and back to the plan, you ARE doing it so be happy." She said and I pouted.

TNA Arena

Me and Delilah walked into the building and I was a total mess with my hair in a bun, sticking up and white sunglasses with a hot choclate in my hand from being so tired from the photoshoot and talking which went goood.

"Mommy! Auntie Taywa" We heard a small kid running to us.

"Taywa?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Uncle Jeff and daddy told me tell you dat. I like it." He said shyly and I giggled.

"Alright honey. So where's Anderson and Matt? I gotta talk about tonight." I asked Dylan and he pointed the way. I left after telling Delilah bye.

Later on the night!  
"Ok...So we all know what to do?" Matt told us and we nodded. Madison had an evil smirk which was bad. "Shit" I said to myself.

Anderson and Matt were fighting and I hear Madison's screaming. I got a headache from it and spaced out until I got tagged in and got in with Madison.

"C'mon bitch, what are ya gonna do?" She yelled at me. Then just to play around, I was leaning on the ropes pretending to talk to the fans and then she turned my back around and almost smacked me but I dodged and did a Chick Kick to her. I got onto the rope about to do a Frog five star splash but somehow Anderson tagged himself in and Anderson dodged Matt's attack and Matt came to the corner rope and I fell off.

"Shit.." I said and I tried to get up nad then out of nowhere Tara came and started beating me. Mickie, my hero, came to save me and pushed me in the ring. Madison went for a DDT; I got hit but I managed to recieve less damge. I did a rossover rhodes and pinned Madison while Matt and Anderosn were outside the ring. I won but blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**What About Now?**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but i (luneara eclipse) haven't been at my computer too much.**

* * *

**Jeff**  
I stood there in front of the monitor completely frozen. Taylor had fainted right after getting the pin. I watched as Matt carried her backstage. Delilah and Dylan ran up to me, with worry on her face.

"What do you think happened?" She asked.

"I don't know...exhaustion, or she might've hit her head when she fell off the rope." I sighed.

We quickly ran to the Trainers to see if Tay was alright. On the way there, we bumped into Alex Shelley.

"Hey is Tay alright?" He asked.

"We don't know yet." Lil answered, "We are on the way there right now."

"I'll go with you." He said.

I held my tongue because I didn't want to say anything in front Dylan. I didn't like Alex. There was something about him that I didn't trust, and the rumors of him having a girl in each city didn't help. Especially the way he looked at Delilah when he saw her.

"So who's the kid?" Alex asked me.

"My nephew, Dylan. He's Delilah and Matt's son." I smirked as the look of annoyance appeared in his eyes. I guess he was hoping she was single.

* * *

**Matt**  
Me and Delilah, who was holding Dylan for comfort, were nervous and waiting to know what was wrong with Taylor. A few minutes later I saw Jeff glaring Alex. I had heard the rumors of him having a girl in every city, and I also disliked him.

"Hey any news on her?" Jeff asked and we all said no. Shortly after, the doctor came out.

"Any family members to see ?" He asked. We all looked at Delilah as she got up.

"That would be me, So what's wrong with her?" She asked. Dylan was holding on to my arm and I patted his head.

"Well, She is sick but not as bad as it seems. It's stress and a few bad falls. Has she told you any stomach problems or any new medication?" Doctor asked her. We all looked at each other and said no. I was getting seriously worried about Taylor.

"Well she was on pain killers without subscrbing; but she says someone might have spiked her we don't know yet." Everyone's jaws dropped and Delilah was shocked. She seemed really saddned by her and I was very much dissappointed in her too.

"Umm ok thanks...can we see her?" I asked. The doctor nodded but we all didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Taylor**  
"Fuck my fucking life." I mumbled to myself and just looked at my hospital surroundings. I had an I.V in me and I winced at it and just laid my head down. I heard tiny running feet and I saw Dylan just crying and he hugged me.

"Hey hush now, I'm alright don't worry." I told Dylan and he continued to cry. He managed to stop but I saw Delilah's face become sad.

"Wanna tell me about those pain killers you took?" Lilah asked calmly. I sat up against the pillows.

"What is there to tell, when I don't know who spiked me?" I defended myself and just sighed in sorrow. Tears were running down my face. She hugged me tight and I sobbed in crying.

"I...Hate..My life...It'll never get better with all the stress and my parents." I looked at Lil and she looked at me weird.

"Oh my god! I think I know it was probably my mom and dad!" I exclaimed. She looked shocked and we both were pissed.

"You know what forget them and you have a new life with me and Matt and little Dylan." She said. I giggled but cried.

"Yeah I know. Sorry." I told her and she hugged me.

"Its fine now c'mon lets go somewhere for the week just me and you at the spa with no guys...well they can come but can't hang out with us." She smiled and I gigled.

"Alright, hey can we have some McdDonalds I'm hungry?" I asked and she laughed and nodded.

* * *

**Delilah**  
We walked out of the airport and got a rental. Taylor, Dylan, Matt, Jeff, and I were in the Bahamas. I had booked us two weeks at the hotel and spa. I had insisted on us going shopping after we checked into our hotel rooms; Matt, Dylan and I were sharing while Tay and Jeff each had their own.

"So Tay, what do you want first at the spa, mani-pedi's or facials?" I asked Taylor when we were at a small little boutique and the boys were in the fitting rooms.

"Hmmm...facials." She nodded. I couldn't help but laugh when Matt and Dylan came out in matching outfits.

"That is adorable!" I smiled at them.

"Thanks babe, you should get a dress while we're here." Matt smiled and kissed me.

"I'm gonna kill you Matt!" Jeff walked out looking like a dork, wearing a shirt with a cartoon bodybuilder's body.

"It looks cute." Tay laughed.

We got back to the hotel an hour later with several bags. After putting our stuff away, we went to the hotel restaurant for dinner. Mine and Tay's first day at the spa was tomorrow. I also booked a few days for Matt and Jeff and signed up Dylan in the daycare.

_The Next Day_

Taylor and I were getting facials while Matt and Jeff were in the next room getting hot rock massages. I figured they would need them since they tend to hit the mat hard. I bit my lip and hoped Dylan was okay at the daycare. He fussed a little when Matt and I dropped him off; and I have had a bad feeling since.

"Do you think Dylan's okay?" I asked Taylor, yet again.

"For the twentith time, he'll be fine; don't worry." She said. My cell rang and it was the daycare manager, Gina.

"Ms Martinez, I'm so sorry but we can't find Dylan!" She said.

"What? How'd that happen?" I demanded.

"He was a bit moody and when one of the older kids said his action figure was stupid, he kicked the boy and ran off." She explained.

"How the hell could you let that happen?" I yelled.

"I'm sor-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it bitch! I'm gonna find my son!" I ended the call, "Dylan ran off."

"What? Oh my god let's go find him." Taylor leapt to her feet and we wiped off the facial masks.

* * *

**Jeff**  
I stood up after having the hot rocks put onto my back. It felt great. Matt was also having it done now so I observed the room. There were massage tables, a door that led to the sauna and a large mudbath that had an older fat man in it. Matt's phone began to ring, the ringtone signaled Delilah.

"Hey babe-what? I'll be right there!" He jumped to his feet and ran past me, accidently pushing me into the mudbath. I stood up, while wiping the mud off my face, and so did the old man...apparently he was wearing a speedo.

I ran after my brother and caught up to him, "What happened?"

"Dylan ran off from the daycare. We have to find him!" He cried and I saw tears in his eyes.

"What? Let's go!" I said and ran off looking for Dylan.

Matt and I ran to the daycare and Matt stormed over to the manager.

"Why the hell weren't you watching my son?" He roared.

"I-I'm sorry! I have to watch these kids and I can't stop everything." She stuttered.

Matt ran off again and I followed him. We ran into Taylor and Delilah.

* * *

**Taylor  
**Me and Delilah found ourselves with the Hardys and I could tell Matt and Delilah were about to cry if they couldn't find Dylan. I looked and saw Jeff looking at me. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him in mud.

"Tay quit laughing, we need to split up to find him." Delilah said.

I ran towards the massage room, but I still couldn't find Dylan. I started to get worried. I was still walking when I heard a bunch of girls scream and run out of the hot-bath room in towels.

"Umm excuse me, ladies, but what happened?" I asked a blonde-haired girl.

"Some little kid got into the hot-baths." She answered, "His parents should've been watching him!"

I glared at her which made her shrink back. I went over and saw the manager of the spa holding onto Dylan's arm and dragging him out of the room.

"Hey don't touch my nephew!" I yelled at him. He released Dylan, and the three-year old ran and hugged me.

"Be sure to keep a better eye on him." The manager said before walking off. I just sighed and led Dylan away from there.

"Sowry Auntie TayTay. I didn't mean to, I go away fwom the mean peepo." He quietly said.

"It's fine honey. Now let's go see mommy and daddy, they were worried about ya." I said and he nodded. A cute young man came up to me.

"Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight?" He asked. I was flattered but he wasn't my type. I liked Jeff too much and I didn't want him to be hurt.

" She won't date you...She like my uncle." Dylan replied and the guy gave him a glare.

"Oh well fuck you lady." He said storming off. I sighed and put down Dylan.

"Why do you have too say that?" I asked him and he looked down sad.

"You an' Uncle Jeffy make cute couple." He said and I was in awe with him.

"Thank you." I kissed his forehead.

"Dylan!" I saw Delilah and Matt running towards him. I moved out of the way and stood next to Jeff who had mud still on his face. I wiped his cheeks on a rag.

"Messy much?" I asked and he shot me a playful glare and I just smirked.

"Well I'm messy and I will have a horrible nightmare" He said and we all looked at him.

"Matt pushed me in a mud bath were I saw an old...fat...man in a speedo and it turns out he asked me...for my number." Silent began and we just laughed our asses off.

* * *

**Delilah**  
I was relieved when I saw Tay holding Dylan. Me and Matt ran towards them and pulled Dylan into a hug. I felt tears falling from my eyes and I noticed Matt was crying too.

"Dylan, baby, why did you run?" I asked.

"I miss you an' daddy. A big kid was mean to me." He looked down sad, "You won't send me away, will you?"

"No, you belong with us, we're a family." Matt answered.

"Let's go back to the hotel. The three of us can go to the beach or something." I offered and my son smiled. "Do you guys wanna go too?" Matt asked Taylor and Jeff.

* * *

**Matt **  
I was so happy to see Dylan alive and well. When I said "we are a family" I noticed Delilah was blushing and happy. It made me happy that I actually wanted a family and I got it.

"Umm I think I'm going to pass I'm too tired from running around." Taylor said and we all looked at Tay. Dylan tugged on Taylor's robe.

"Pweaseee come with us." Dylan begged and everyone was awwing at it.

Taylor sighed in defeat and smiled. "Yeah let's go!" She said faking an excitment in her voice and we just laughed and Dylan was still holding on to Tay's robe. Jeff stood beside her while me and Delilah were behind them and I had my arm around her waist.

"I'm so glad Dylan's alright." I told her. She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah it is. I wouldn't know what would happen to him." She said and I kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry hun, nothing's going to happen when we got each other and our family." I said and she smiled widely at me.

* * *

**Taylor**  
We all headed back to the hotel and I went to my room and got my bathing suit which was wearing a top were it had a rose and a skull on it and I had black shorts with it. I got a towel and I left the room. I saw Jeff right in front of my door and he seemed to be awwing my bathing suit.

"Wow you look good Tay" He said and I smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

**Jeff**  
I couldn't help but steal glances at Tay every few minutes. She looked really pretty in her swimsuit. Matt and Delilah walked over to us, with matt holding Dylan while Lilah had a large beach tote. I couldn't help but laugh at my brother's girlfriend.

She was wearing what I guesse was a blue one-piece with a cloth wrapped around her waist like a skirt, sandals, and a big floppy sunhat with sunglasses. She looked like she wasn't used to going to places like the beach.

* * *

**Delilah **  
I glared at Jeff when he laughed at my outfit. We went down to the beach. I had Matt and Dylan sit down on the large beach blanket I brought and put sunblock on both of them. Neither of them were happy about it.

As we walked down to the water, Matt held Dylan so he could be in the water while I stayed only knee-deep and looked at shells.

"Shit." I heard Matt say.

"Matt! Not in front of him." I reminded.

"Sorry, baby, but look." He pointed. I turned and paled...Paparazzi.

They were snapping photos of us and of Tay and Jeff. I facepalmed knowing it wouldn't end well. Because I was Taylor's assistant I dealt with them constantly. I was on good terms with TMZ and Access Hollywood but the tabloids were the enemy. And I knew those damn liars are coming up with fake stories now.

* * *

**Taylor **  
"Seriously! This is getting old!" I said. The five of us ran away from them and were ambushed by them. We stopped and went behind a cave.

"Lil I thought you were good terms on them?" I asked Delilah who was on her phone watching out for what the Paparazzi said.

"No those are tabloids, and making stuff up which is not good at all." She said. I sighed and put my head on Jeff's shoulder.

"Mommy who dey?" Dylan asked.

"Well they are called Paparazzi. They tell lies and cause drama for all the celebrities." Matt said to Dylan who was playing in the sand.

"Oh...you famous?" He asked.

"Well I'm not but Auntie Tay and Uncle Jeff and daddy are. I'm just your aunt's assistant." Delilah explained and he looked at me.

"Auntie Tay why mommy your assistant?" He asked me and I sighed.

"She's not much of my assistant more like my best friend who helps...ALOT" I said and we all laughed but DyLan had no idea why.

"What! This sucks!" Delilah yelled and we all looked at her worried.

"What is it honey?" Matt asked and she held up her phone to show him what it said.

"_ Taylor Decker is now dating one of the TN 's Superstars known as Jeff Hardy but what about her boyfriend she has also? Taylor Decker's assistant Delilah Martinez looks to have been secretly seeing and had gotten knocked up by the The oldest brother of Jeff Hardy, Matt, for several years. They were spotted with Taylor and Jeff with their child at a beach in the Bahamas."_

"What the Fudge!" Me and Delilah yelled, pissed off and so was Jeff and Matt.

" Knocked up! Ok this is bull crap right here!" Delilah yelled. She was crying and Dylan hugged her while Matt had the phone in his hand still looking at it. Jeff got up and walked away, I followed him to make sure he was ok.

* * *

**Matt**  
"Delilah...I'm sorry." I told her and we hugged and she smiled bright as a sun.

"It's fine, not your fault. It's the Paparazzi's. Dad is going to flip out at me and possibly your dad." She sighed and I shook my head.

"Nahh maybe if we can talk to Hulk, Taylor or Jeff can speak out for everyone including me and you." I told her.

"Oh no I ain't going there. Who's going to watch Dyl?" She asked and I thought. Dylan said.

"What about Asshole?" He asked. Me adn Delilah looked at him shock but laughed.

"Maybe honey." Delilah said and we let him off the hook for cussing as we waited for Tay and Jeff to come back.

* * *

**Delilah**  
I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Dad would most likely try to sue or beat up a reporter, and Gramps would be on the first plane here with a shotgun to shoot Matt. If I knew my grandfather he would think Matt and I were dating for years and since I forgot to tell him I was adopting, he'd think Matt really did knock me up. Then it hit me.

"Oh my god, I'm such an idiot! Harvey! He can help!" I smiled and quickly dialed the number to the Editor of TMZ.

"Who's Harvey?" Matt asked.

"Harvey from TMZ. He can fix what the tabloids are saying. He owes me because I would let them interview Taylor and give them exclusive info about her parents." I said as the other line answered.

* * *

**Jeff **  
I was beyond pissed off. Saying shit about my brother and his girlfriend wasn't cool. Tay stayed by my side as I sat on the sand where no one could see us.

"I'm guessing they're lying about you having a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Ex, he was a jerk and besides the tabloids like making my life hell. Delilah would get us on TMZ and Access Hollywood's good sides by giving them info on my parents and would let them talk to me." She shrugged.

"I can't believe they would try to insult us and Matt and Lilah." I sighed.

"It's what they do. Once they said that Lil was my long lost fraternal twin since we would act like sisters alot." She chuckled, "Nearly everyone kept trying to find familiar traits to make it true."

I lightly laughed until Tay's phone rang signaling Delilah who wanted us to come back becase she knew how to fix everything

* * *

**Taylor **  
Me and Jeff went back to the area. I saw Delilah on the phone.

"What's going on with Lil?" Jeff asked Matt.

"Talking to Harvey about this mess that the tabloids made." He said and I was happy.

"Yes! I love him! He is like awesomely nice!" I told them and they laughed as Delilah got off the phone.

"Well Tay, You have an another meeting with Harvey and he said to bring up more details on your parents again. Also don't forget TNA reviwers." Delilah pointed at me.

"Ok ok, I got it Delilah gosh. So let's get outta of here cause Dylan seems really tired and I think all of us are hungry." I said.

"Yeah we should disguise ourselves." Delilah suggested and we all looked at her weird.

"What about one of us distracts them and then we can go back to the rooms?" Matt asked. He and Delilah looked at me and smirked.

"Wait what? Me distract them? Oh man." I whined and Jeff seemed to worry.

"But that'll make it worst though." He said and I shook my head.

"Nah. Because I tell the truth. I'll do it but can I at least cover up my skin though?" I asked them. Delilah through me a towel and I wrapped it around me. Then Matt picked up Dylan, covering his head before any pictures were taken.

"Alright call if you are in trouble." Jeff said and they all left as I walked over to all the Paparazzi. Cameras flashing and people talking got on my nerves and I ignored them as I pushed my way through.

"I made it." I sighed to myself. Then a little black haired girl pulled on my towel and I smiled.

"Can I have...Umm your a autograph...Because I wanna be like you and it would give me hope and umm yeah?" She said sweelty and I smiled at her.

"How about this surgar, me and you tomorrow go out for lunch?" I asked her. She turned to her mom who nodded yes.

"My mom said yes and my room is 1228." She smiled and I laughed

"Alright honey, see ya tomorrow." I hugged her and went to my room. I saw Jeff glaring at me for being late.


End file.
